I Think I Love My Babysitter
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: Lovino never thought he might like the idea of having a babysitter. M for yaoi, cursing, Toni being his normal pedo self. SpaMano, GerIta. Human Names used.
1. Chapter 1

**I ****DO NOT**** own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. XBOX 360 belongs to Microsoft. Halo 3 belongs to Bungee(?).**

** xXx**

I, Lovino Romano Vargas, at the age of fifteen, _**DOES NOT**_ need a fucking babysitter! Neither does my younger brother, Feliciano, at the age of thirteen! What the fuck was Nonno thinking? We can _absofuckinglutely_ take care of ourselves while he's on a date (read: fucking) with some random chick. Feliciano thinks that it's a fucking wonderful idea to have a babysitter. I bet Nonno- that bastard- doesn't even know the guy. He's probably some pedo that'll jump us as soon as Nonno shuts the door behind him. I'll be sure to land my fist in his face if he dares to lay a finger on either of us.

I sat grumbling angrily to myself while Nonno waited for the babysitter to get here, saying that he has time to kill and wants to spend it with us. Pfft, more like spend it with Feliciano. Our bastard Nonno was chatting with Feli in the doorway, petting his hair soothingly and telling him the basic rules of when our babysitter came over. I'm not even gonna call him a fucking babysitter, I'm gonna call him a fucking pedobear. Have you seen that bear? It's fucking creepy. I always tell Feliciano that if he talks to a stranger that it's gonna turn into that fucking pedobear and take him away. Then rape him. Then kill him. Then smear his guts all over the wall. My stupid little brother always starts to cry and freak out once I get to the part where I tell him the bear's gonna take him away. Fucking crybaby. He said that he doesn't want to get taken away, because he'll miss me and his boyfriend, the German bastard, Ludwig. He seems to care more about that bastard than me. It makes me so angry, I wanna punch that muscley blonde right smack in the face. But he could just hit me right back, and it'll most likely hurt because his muscles are so damn big. Bastard doesn't know his own strength.

"Oh, he's here~! Feliciano, Lovino, I'll be back by tomorrow! Be good to Mr. Carriedo~!" Nonno said and opened the door. He'll be back by tomorrow? _**TO. FUCKING. MORROW?**_ There's no fucking way I'm staying with that pedo bastard until tomorrow! Fuck, what if he's an old man? What the fucking hell?

Feliciano waved goodbye to Nonno and stepped aside as our pedobear babysitter entered. I didn't even bother to look at him. I didn't care. I kept my eyes fixed on the TV, fighting the urge to look over at him. I heard their conversation though.

"Hola~!"

"Vee~, ciao Mr. Carriedo~!"

"Oh, you can call me Antonio if you want, I don't mind~."

"Okay, Toni then~!"

"Hahaha, what's your name?"

"I'm Feliciano~! And over there on the couch is-"

"FUCK YOU, DON'T TELL HIM MY NAME, BASTARD!" I screamed and turned my head over to the vase near the hallway. I could feel Antonio's gaze on me as I just sat there on the couch, fuming, and if I wanted to I could break that vase with the intense fury in my eyes. Feliciano was NOT going to tell the bastard my name, I could say my own name! A-and I just didn't want him to know my name. He might call me an annoying pet name like Lovi or something.

"Uhm, mi dispiace Toni, he's kind of like that... Alot."

"Ah, I see... Is he your older brother?"

"Vee~, si! I don't think he likes you very much. I think he'll warm up to you though~!"

"Yeah, I think so too. Hey have you eaten yet Feli?" Oh, he gave my fucking brother a pet name. No doubt he'll give me a pet name too. Now I _really_ don't want him knowing my name.

"No, not yet! We have dinner at 6 pm~."

"Ah, I see~ It's only a little after 5, I can make you something! Do you have anything in mind?"

"Vee~ PASTAA~!" Whenever Feliciano says he wants pasta, he screams in and reaches his hand out into the air, trying to grab somthing, I guess. He's a fucking weirdo. I heard Antonio turn and walk over to the couch.

"Feli's older brother, do you want pasta for dinner too~?" he asked me with a hint of something that sounded like lust in his voice. It couldn't have been lust though, it sounded a bit different. If it was lust that was in his voice, I am going to fucking chop his balls off. Fucking pedo.

I grunted, super duper tempted to turn around and look at him

"Mi amigo, I don't know if that's a yes or a no~. Can you nod or something?" Antonio said and he leaned forward so his breath was tickling my ear. PEDOALERTPEDOALERTPEDOALERT.

I grunted and shrugged. Haha, take that bastard. There's no way I'm warming up to yo-

"Hey," he said and grabbed my chin to turn me so that I was facing him. At that moment I knew that this was a guy not to fucking mess with. He looked like he could be friends with that one guy in school that picked on Feli and his Asian friend, Kiku, wasn't it? Although he didn't look like he'd punch you for no reason, he could fucking beat you into the ground for self defense. It was that kind of feeling that I had. "It's kinda hard when I don't know what you're saying. Kind of, uh, just say yes or no, por favor?" He asked me and smiled at my widening eyes. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath on my lips. Fucking uncomfortable, dammit.

"I-I don't care, bastard," I replied and backed away from him. I felt vulnerable. I bet that if he wanted to, he could just crawl up on the couch and rape me. Right in front of Feli. Feliciano would be scarred for life and would have to see his therapist a lot more than twice a week.

Thankfully, he backed away with a shit-eating grin on his face and I could see him better. He looked about in his mid-twenties. He had curly brown hair that framed his face, emerald green eyes, and that fucking grin that I mentioned a second ago. Judging from his accent and the natural tan he had, he was Spanish. Or Mexican. Not like I would care. Pfft.

"Show me where the pasta is then, si?" his eyes sparkled, something I'd never seen before since my brother's eyes are always closed (it's creepy, I'm not even gonna ask how he sees things) and I don't talk to people. When I do, though, I never look them in the eyes.

"G-go find your own damn pasta, bastard," I shot back, seeing Feli flinch for a second as Antonio's hand twitched.

"F-fratello, Nonno said to be nice to Mr. Carriedo!" Feliciano broke the silence and gently pulled on Antonio's arm towards the kitchen. Antonio didn't seem to want to move, so Feli just stood there with him, waiting for me to say something. When I just snorted and looked away, Antonio just sighed- somewhat happily (WTF)- and was led into the kitchen by Feliciano.

I didn't like that guy already. But when Feli said I was gonna warm up to someone, he meant it. He was right every fucking time. He introduced me to that Matthew kid from Canada, and he said I was gonna warm up to him. Now I'm pretty much best friends with the guy. He didn't say that I was gonna warm up to his boyfriend, his boyfriend's fucking albino bastard of a brother, or that fucking rapist, Francis. The words never left his mouth, and now look; Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis are all my enemies. I hoped, though, that this time, he was wrong, and that Antonio just leaves me the fuck alone.

I was inturrupted from my thoughts, not realizing I was growling all the while, with Feliciano yelling from the kitchen that the fucking pasta was ready. I flew up, that's right, I fucking _**flew**_, from the couch and trotted into the kitchen, grabbing the plate that Feli handed to me and sat back down on the spot I always sat on the couch. Feli followed, then Antonio and we ate our pasta while watching TV, Feli and Antonio laughing and chatting while I put bite marks on my fork from the anger boiling in my chest. I hated Antonio. I wanted him out of my house. But Feli's just gonna tattle to Nonno, then I'll get in trouble, and blah blah blah. You never want to mess with Nonno's wrath. Seriously. Last time I did, I couldn't walk for three days.

...What? OH YOU FUCKING PERVS! No, dude! He took a fucking ruler and spanked me with it! He didn't fuck me, you sick bastards. He doesn't swing that way. My clothes were on the whole while, and so were his. Sick fucks.

"Fratello, can I please tell him your name now~?" Feliciano asked with a pleading look as Antonio watched me with careful emerald orbs.

"It's Lovino," I grumbled and glared at Antonio. if looks could kill...

Antonio's face darkened a little. "That's... Not a very good name to name your kid," he said. Yeah, my name meant "I ruin*." My parents were total bitches. Good thing they coughed Feli and I over to our Nonno.

"Yeah, luckily bitches at school don't know Italian," I said angrily, not liking the look he was giving me at all. For some reason, the look on his face just didn't suit it.

His face lit up a little as he smiled, pearly white teeth peeking past his lips. "Can I call you Lovi~?" FUCKING HELL NO WAY BASTARD.

"Like hell you can! You think I just let things like that slide with me like my brother does? Well I'm way more fucking cautious than that! Motherfucking shit!" I yelled, a long long long string of curses leaving my throat. Antonio covered Feliciano's ears, not wanting him to repeat any of that.

I finished my curses, panting heavily and slowly, Antonio removed his hands from Feliciano's ears. Feli stared at me thoughfully for a while before finishing his pasta and putting his plate in the sink. He stayed in the kitchen for a while, to avoid any more anger spewing from my head.

All the while, Antonio stared at me with wide, green eyes. His smile drooped and he set his pasta down on the coffee table during my cursing fit. Apparently, I had too, because my plate was no longer in my hands, and there wasn't a trace of pasta ever being on the floor.

My breathing settled and I closed my eyes while resting on the back of the couch. I felt a dip in the cushions, but ignored it. It could have been Feliciano sitting back down next to me. I suddenly realized that it wasn't Feliciano that sat down, a pair of arms were wrapped around me tightly, yet also gently. Feliciano _**never**_ hugged me after one of my fits of rage. He smelled like pasta, too, not like tomatoes with a dash of cinnamon, mixed with an unrecognizable cologne that went perfectly with the other two scents mentioned above.

My eyes shot open quickly, seeing some curly brown locks dangling in front of my face. Antonio was hugging me. He... He was fucking hugging me. After I swore at him not too nicely, his arms were wrapped around me, gently cradling me, repeating something that sounded like "Fusososososo."

Why wasn't I resisting? Why wasn't I struggling away from his grasp? Why did I feel warm after he said sorry to me? Why does... Why does m-my heart hurt? Why do I feel the need to hug him back? Why do I feel like I _want_ to be hugged like this? I'm so confused.

He just kept mumbling things like "Fusosososososo, and lo siento, and forgive me, and te amo." Why did te amo sound familiar? I didn't bother to pay attention in Spanish class, I knew enough Italian to understand Spanish. But te amo sounded very familiar, I just couldn't place my finger on what it meant.

...Oh.

Oooohhh...

Te amo... Ti amo...

Fuck.

The bastard l-loves me. He's my fucking babysitter! W-why does it feel normal for him to say something like that? It wasn't right, it was disgusting. I'm only fifteen, and Antonio is only about twenty-three or something. A-and he says he loves me? I haven't even known him for two hours yet and he says that he loves me? And... T-the _only_ thing that kept me from saying that I loved him back was my pride? That's not right. Feliciano's in the kitchen, watching this whole thing, and one wrong move on Antonio's part could send Feliciano's hand reaching for the phone to call the police.

"T-te amo...?" I squeaked and his eyes opened to look at me, and smiled softly. Not one of those way too fucking cheerful shit eating grin type smiles, but a calm smile, one that's soft and relaxed.

"Si. T-te amo, L-Lovino," he stuttered, and I could tell he knew that having feelings for me was something looked down upon. If he did anything to me, Feliciano could panick, call the cops, and Antonio would be gone in a flash. D-don't tell anyone, but I kinda didn't want that to happen.

I squeezed my eyes shut and punched at his chest weakly, tears forming in my eyes. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. This turn of events was startling, to say the least. First, he comes into the house, smiling away, and now he's hugging me and I'm on the verge of tears. I can imagine Feliciano's face right now, mouth agape and eyes wide. It made me smile, forgetting my tears for a split second.

Antonio finally let go, disposing of our pasta. I sat there on the couch for a while before Felicano shakily sat back down in his spot on the couch. Antonio sat in his own spot as well, and Feli smiled at me.

"V-vee~, fratello, can we play XBOX?" he asked carefully, reaching for a controller slowly.

"Yeah sure," came my reply, and I got myself a controller, giving Antonio one too. Feli turned on the XBOX 360 Nonno got us for our birthday, and we, well, I, kicked Antonio's ass in Halo 3. Feli was on my team but he ran away from Antonio everytime he neared.

At about 11 pm, Feliciano passed out in his bed. I was kind of scared, though, being alone with Antonio. He inched closer to me and subtly put his arm around my shoulders. Subconsiously, I leaned into him, making him smirk as my eyelids grew heavy. No way would I fall asleep on this bastard. I tried to stay awake, since I wasn't actually tired. Antonio's chest just calmed me down t-that's all.

Eventually, though, I drifted off to sleep on Antonio. My fucking pride made me all embarrassed and all that shit.

Yet, as I was still half asleep, I felt warm lips mold onto mine.

** xXx**

**Translations~!**

**Nonno - Grandfather (Italian) (I read this off of another fic so if it's wrong let me know~)**

**Hola - Hello (Spanish)**

**Ciao - Hello (Italian)**

**Mi Dispiace - I'm Sorry (Italian)**

**Mi Amigo - My Friend (Spanish)**

**Por Favor - Please (Spanish)**

**Si - Yes (Italian and Spanish)**

**Fratello - (Brother or older brother (?))**

**Lo Siento - I'm Sorry (Spanish)**

**Te Amo - I Love You (Spanish)**

**Ti Amo - I Love You (Italian)**

***I read on Askdotcom or something that Lovino meant "I ruin." I don't know if it's accurate, they gave a pretty reasonable explaination for it, so I assume it's correct. Someone else here on FanFictiondotnet wrote Tonio wincing when he heard Lovi's name, saying it's not a nice thing to name your kid.**

**If you have any suggestions you'd like to see in the next chapter, let me know in your reviews!**

**Until next chapter~! ~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	2. Chapter 2

When I heard the man on my tail, I ran faster, and faster, and faster, until the barking of his dogs were gone. But I couldn't stop there, he could catch up to me any second.

Slowing down to at least catch my breath, I took in my surroundings. I had absolutely no idea where I was. All there was were trees, trees, a few plants, and more trees. I had no idea how long I had run, where I ran, where I had even run from. I didn't even know why the man was chasing me, or who he was.

Hearing the dogs' barks again, I sped up. I could outrun him. The fierce winds nipped my bare legs and the branches of the trees scraped my face. It hurt like hell, but there was no fucking way I was stopping.

Soon enough, the man was on my tail again. I was going to die. One of his dogs bit my leg, and at the same time, I tripped over a tree root, bringing me to the ground. Tears were spilling from my eyes as I breathed in the unpleasant scent of wet dogs and alchohol. I watched with wide eyes as the man I had desperately run away from raised a knife, bringing it down an-

**CRASH BOOM FUCKING BANG**

"What the flying fuck?" I screamed, sitting up very quickly, way too fucking quickly for a Saturday morning. At least that fucking bang from the kitchen interrupted me from one hell of a nightmare. Bastard.

"Oh, good moooorniiiing Looooviiii~!" Antonio called from the kitchen, and I heard Feliciano's door open slowly. He tumbled down the stairs in his pajamas, to see what the fuck was going on in the kitchen. I peered over the back of the couch to... See... Also...

...Back of the couch...? Oh, yeah. Fuck. Had I really fallen asleep on Antonio? Oh shit. If he dares to say anything, I'm gonna...

In the kitchen, laying on the floor, was Anonio, with bowls and skillets and plates and all that shit piled on top of him. Thank god nothing broke, or I would have ripped him a fucking new one. Feliciano giggled and helped the bastard out of his mess.

"What the fuck did you do, bastard?" I asked him, getting off of the couch to stand by Feliciano while smoothing down my fucking bed head hair. Couch head. Antonio head, maybe... WHAT FUCKING EVER.

"Ah, I pulled out a bowl, and then the rest attacked me," Antonio said cheerfully, getting the last of the shit off of him. "It was in the very front too, so..."

"Haha, Toni, that bowl was there to make sure the other things stayed in the cabinet~," Feliciano said cheerfully, turning around to face me. He hugged me, and I struggled against him until I broke free.

"Lo siento, if you want I can put them back and you can help me with breakfast, then~?" Antonio asked, and Feliciano jumped up and down.

"I'd love to help~! Can I help putting back the bowls, too~?"

"Si, of course~!"

Feli reached out to Antonio to give him a hug. And the look on the bastard's face when Feli hugged him made my pedo alarm go off. I scoffed when they broke apart and went into my room to get dressed. I was wearing the clothes from yesterday, so they made me feel like I went camping or something.*

I got my new pair of clothes on, which was just a button up long sleeved white shirt and grey skinny jeans, and went down into the kitchen to see what the bastards were up to. Antonio better not be molesting my little brother, or else I was gonna seriously flip some tables.

Thankfully, though, when I went down, Antonio and Feliciano were by the stove, chatting while making a very small pizza. Fuck yeah, pizza for breakfast. Nonno would let us have pizza for breakfast, as long as it was miniature. If we wanted, we could have pizza for lunch and dinner too. Fuck I'm hungry... Thanks alot, you made me think about food and now I'm fucking hungry! Bastard.

I stood at the back of the couch watching the two make a pizza, until it was done and Antonio put it on a plate that Feliciano held out for him. He cut it into four slices, and told Antonio that I would get angry if I didn't get a large portion. Then, he pulled out two tomatoes, handing one to Antonio. He got two more plates and put one slice on each, putting the tomato he had in his hand on the plate that had two slices, which was obviously mine. And if it wasn't, then fuck.

Feli turned towards the hallway to call me, but then saw me standing at the back of the couch with my arms folded against my chest. He smiled and held out the plate for me to take. I sat down on the couch, in my spot, Feliciano and Antonio following. They were chatting and eating, while I just sat nibbling on my tomato, lost in thought.

What the fuck was that hug for? Why did he say sorry? Why didn't I struggle out of his hug? Why did he say that he loved me? I wanted to fucking scream and get the fucking answers out of that bastard.

"Oh, hey, fratello, I don't know why, but you look more sexier than usual today~!" Feliciano sang, snapping me out of my thoughts and I froze. He called me fucking sexy. I have to admit, I am quite sexy, but with Feliciano saying it, it's quite awkward. Especially when Antonio's in the house. Fuck.

"Bullshit," I replied, looking to the door to hide my blush. Feli and Antonio already finished their pizza, and I could see the look Antonio was giving my food. Without thinking, I took a slice and ripped it in half, tossing it onto Antonio's plate. He looked fucking surprised at me. Bitch.

"Gracias Lovi~," he thanked me and I scoffed.

"Don't call me that bastard," I said and ate the rest of my tomato, giving Feli the other half of the pizza slice I had ripped. I ate the rest of my pizza and watched TV, ignoring the look Antonio was giving me while I was waiting for my little brother to get back on the damn couch.

"Bastard," I said, now giving my attention to his emerald eyes. So... Uh, no, they're not pretty, they're... Fuck it.

"Yes Lovi~?" Fuck, stop smiling for once.

"Why the fuck did you just... Hug me? Out of fucking nowhere?" I asked seriously, glaring at the smile that grew brighter with each passing second.

"Because you're cute," he answered without hesitation, reaching up to pinch my cheek. I smacked his hand away.

"No, you fucking pedophile! You said that you fucking loved me! It's not fucking right! You're my, as much as I hate to admit it, fucking babysitter! They don't do that! They just make sure the kid doesn't die or set the house on fire or any shit like that. They don't. Fucking. Say. They. Love. The. Kid. They're. Watching!" I wailed, scaring him off for a few seconds before his face grew a bit darker and his smile faded. I heard Feliciano gasp from the kitchen, but I ignored it.

"I... You didn't look very happy, so I hugged you to calm you down, and apparently it worked. I guess I'm not a pedophile, since I'm only a few years older than you, seventeen, but once I saw your face... Ngh," he stopped there and looked away. He was... Seventeen? That's... That's not fucking right.

"You fucking what?" I snapped, forcefully turning his head to look at me.

"I..." he gulped. I swear I saw a blush creeping on his cheeks. "I fell... I fell in love, Lovi."

...W-what? Was he fucking serious? My face flushed, and I removed my hand from the back of his head, watching as his gaze was trained on the floor. His eyes were darker, more serious, and I knew he wasn't kidding.

"...Fuck," I sighed and ran off into my bedroom, locking the door. That was a fucking turn of events. It was fucking awkward. I sat against the door for a bit before shy knocks were pressed against the wood. Feli's voice followed asking if I was alright. No, I wasn't fucking alright! I wanted to scream.

"Yeah," I managed to reply, and Feliciano sighed on the other side of the door.

"Fratello, don't lie, I know when you're okay and when you're not okay. Come out of your room, please fratello, Antonio wants to apologize." Feliciano almost whispered and knocked quietly when I didn't answer. "I'm going to break down the door, fratello, and Nonno's going to believe me when I say you punched it out of anger~," he said, and I could hear the smirk he was giving me through the wood. Fuck, I didn't want to go out there and hear apologies. But I didn't have the money to get a new door.

I got up and unlocked the door, opening it and was met with the cheery face of Feliciano. His eyes were closed, as always. I stormed past him and into the living room, where Antonio was playing with the hem of his shirt on the couch.

"What bastard," I demanded, standing in front of him. His head snapped up and his fingers paused. He smiled sweetly, which I mentally gagged to.

"Sorry Lovi," he said. I was about to shout at him for calling me just to apologize, until he held a hand up for me to stop. "I don't like it when people are angry or upset with me. Do you think you could forgive me?" he gave me puppy eyes. Fucking puppy eyes. They were so damn irrisistable, damn it...

"Yeah, sure whatever," I snorted and turned my head away to hide the light pink blush that was dusting my cheeks. He stood up quickly and trapped me in a hug. A hug. The simple thing that made me yell at him. He obviously doesn't have a brain in his skull. I just sighed and waited until he released me.

...Which was almost until forever until I pushed him off. He landed on the couch and just smiled up at me.

"Hey, hey, fratello~! Tonio~!" Feliciano called from the hallway. "I want to go to Luddy's house~!" Fuck. He had to bring the bastard up...

"Luddy...? Isn't that Gilbert's younger brother? Ludwig, right?" Antonio asked Feli and looked at him thoughtfully. Feliciano clapped and jumped up and down.

"Exactly~! Can you drive me to his house, Tonio?" he asked and pulled on Antonio's arm to get him up.

"Can I take you guys out of the house...?" Antonio asked as he was pulled to the door.

"I'll write a note just in case Nonno decides to come back," I volunteered and went to get a sticky note and pen.

Antonio, our damn babysitter, took Feli to go to potato bastard's house. We'll be back, so don't get your panties all twisted in a bunch.

-Lovino

I put the note on the counter and followed Antonio and Feliciano outside, locking the door with a spare key I had, and was pulled into the passenger seat by Feliciano. Feli took the back while Antonio got into the driver's seat.

"You know where Ludwig lives, right Tonio?" Feli asked as Antonio pulled out of the driveway. Antonio nodded and smiled and drove in the direction of the potato bastard's house.

The ride was silent, except for the radio blaring some crappy pop songs that Antonio apparently liked, judging from the way he danced in his seat. We soon arrived at the bastard's house, Ludwig coming out to see who was in the unfamiliar car. Feliciano got out of the car and happily skipped over to his fucking burly boyfriend. I rolled down my window.

"Don't let him fuck you, Feli! If he does, call me and I'll come rescue you, mkay?" I called, loving the disapproving look the potato bastard was giving me. Feliciano laughed and waved. Antonio leaned over me to see out of the window and smiled brightly.

"Hey Ludwig, where's Gil?" he shouted and potato bastard stepped up to the car. I inched away from him and closer to Antonio.

"He vent to zhe frozen yogurt shop vhiz Francis," he said and Antonio nodded understandingly.

"Gracias~! Do you think you can bring Feli home later?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Ja. Vhen I get a phonecall clarifying zhat I may return him home, I vill," potato bastard answered and Antonio nodded contently. He waved goodbye and drove down the road.

I turned off the radio once I rolled up my window and glared at him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw I was looking at him.

"Yes Lovi~?" he asked and inched his hand towards the radio.

"D-did," I gulped. It's alot harder said than done... "Did I f-fall asleep on you last night b-bastard?"

Antonio was obviously happy about me bringing that up. "Si, you did Lovi~! You were so cute when you were sleeping~. I didn't want to move you so I just left you there~," he said cheerfully and my eye twitched.

"Where did you sleep then?" I asked angrily, very tempted to hit him.

"I slept right where I was~! You were so warm, you were like my blanket~!" he replied and I blushed.

"You didn't move me at _all_?"

"Nope~! You moved on your own~," I blushed more and thought of what I could have done. "And if you were wondering, all you did was move closer and mumbled something about going camping~. Hah hah~!" he answered my question as if he had read my mind, and I was relieved that I didn't do anything more. "You were so cute though, I couldn't help myself~."

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"...Hm? Oh I just... Promise not to hit me?"

"You're driving."

"Oh, okay. I..." a blush spread across his cheeks and he smiled wider. "I-I kissed you Lovi."

"W-what?" What the flying fuck Antonio? Ugh! Well, I did f-feel something warm... On my lips... Ergh, fucking... Pedo. I bet he lied about his age just to deny he was a pedophile. Ngh.

"Oh, we're here~! There's Francis' car~!" he said and pulled into a spot in the parking lot. He got out and waved at an albino and a perverted looking guy that were smiling at him through the window. He turned to me, motioning for me to get out. I did, and took a glance at his "friends." Feliciano said something about the potato bastard having an older brother named Gilbert, but that's all I heard. The albino was smirking and the pervert guy was drooling with a perverted look on his face.

"Hold my hand Lovi~?" Antonio asked and held out his hand. I slapped it away and he grabbed my arm instead, pulling me into the damn frozen yogurt shop.

"Caught yourself a nice one, huh?" the albino laughed as Antonio sat down with them. I didn't sit down, even though the perv guy pulled one out for me.

"Sit down, oui?" Fucking perverted Frenchman. I scowled and flinched when he reached towards my head. Towards my...

C-curl-!

"Ngh!" I cut a moan short and my face immediately heated up. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull the perv off, but he was a lot stronger than I was and kept his grip on my curl, tugging on it non-stop. "Fucking stop, son of a bi-! Ngh!"

"Francis, let go," Antonio warned darkly behind me, making the pervy Frenchman pause his actions, but tested Antonio's limit by stroking my twitching curl a bit more. The albino scooted away from Antonio in fear.

"Francis, I said to let go," Antonio warned again, standing up, and the fucking French pervert got into his ready-to-sprint-the-fuck-away stance.

"B-bastard, he said to fucking let... Ngh-! G-go!" he yanked it harder, causing Antonio to lunge towards the perv, tackling him to the ground. The albino quickly rushed over to Antonio and the French pervert, yanking Antonio off before he landed a few blows. Thankfully, the cashier was turned around and listening to an iPod (what kind of a cashier is he?). The French guy got up and backed away, looking at me for some sort of help. I gave him the finger and he scowled. The albino sighed in relief, and loosened his grip on Antonio when I walked towards him.

"L-let's... Forget zhis happened, ja? Francis, just keep your hands off zhe little guy okay? I'm not gonna save you from Antonio's vrath again," the albino offered and the fuck face, Francis, nodded. Antonio got up slowly and returned to his seat. The albino went to his, and so did the fuck faced pervert. I scooted the chair Francis got for me onto Antonio's other side, in between the albino and Anonio.

"Gilbert," the albino, Gilbert, said and held out a hand quickly, making both me and Antonio flinch. I ignored it and scoffed. He was German, obviously the potato bastard's older brother.

"Lovino," I simply said, still trying to settle my breathing. My blush faded a little.

"Francis," the fuck face said, and Antonio glared harshly at him when he reached his hand out. I haven't seen this posessive side of Antonio before, and to be honest, it scared me. But I felt safe, and as long as I was safe, I was okay. Unless I wasn't really safe with this... Posessive Antonio, there wasn't much to worry about.

I leaned over to him, my breathing finally settled down and my blush was gone except for a very light tint of pink in my cheeks. "Thanks, b-ba... Antonio."

**xXx**

**Thanks to skribble-scrabble and mchllcam11 for helping me out on ideas for this chapter~! And also thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Translations~**

**Lo Siento - I'm Sorry (Spanish)**

**Fratello - Brother or Older Brother (?) (Italian)**

**Nonno - Grandfather (Italian)**

**Ja - Yes (German)**

**Oui - Yes (French)**

***Whenever I go camping, I sleep in my clothes. It makes me feel more comfortable than wearing pajamas while sleeping. I have no idea why. XD**

**Predictions or suggestions for next chapter? It'll make the next one come out a bit faster. Thanks again for the reviews~! ~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	3. Chapter 3

After Antonio had attacked the fucking pervert (serves him right), the trio had just talked about the weather or what they were having for dinner that night. It was as fucking boring as hell. Once I had thanked the bastard, though, he seemed to brighten up a bit more and was actually able to deal with Francis' face. Antonio watched him carefully, harshly glaring at him whenever his perverted eyes landed on me. The small talk lasted until I cleared my throat and shot daggers with my eyes over at Antonio, who took the hint and decided to change the subject.

"So Lovi, would you like to hear of our adventures?" he asked. Adventures...? I don't think I really want to know...

"Adventures?" I asked anyways, noticing how the albino got a smirk on his face.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed and got up, whispering something to the albino and walked to the cashier guy. He walked back a few minutes later with four big, and when I say big I mean **big**, cups full of frozen yogurt. God did it all look so fucking good. He set them all down on the table, waiting for me to pick the two remaining cups after the albino and fuck-face had grabbed the white and yellow ones. I picked the bluish one, leaving the green one for him. It looked so fucking good. It tasted like fucking heaven.

"Adventures, Lovi," he repeated after I had looked him in the eye.

"Adventures. God, do i want to fucking know?"

"Why not?"

"...Whatever."

"Okay, well, us three here," he motioned to the albino, fuck-face, and himself, "are called the Bad Touch Trio."

"I can see why."

"...Cruel!" he faked a bullet wound to the chest. Bastard.

"Anyways, us, the Bad Touch Trio, are the... Erm, the pervs, I guess you could say. I was dubbed the pedo (don't give me that look Lovi it's not my fault that I like to hang around the daycare), Gilbert the pervert, and Francis the rapist. Well, on a daily basis we... Nevermind, but there have been some unusual situations, I guess you could say," he explained, pausing there for a second to let it sink in and take a bite of yogurt.

"Would you like me to tell you one of those unusual situations?" he asked, his emerald eyes shining and slapping away the fuck-face's hand that has been slowly creeping across the table towards me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," the albino spoke up, probably bored of being so fucking quiet this whole time.

"Okay, well then Gil, which one should we tell him?" he whispered not-so-quietly to the freak across from him. They both put on thinking faces while I was alert of how the French rapist was eying me and how his hands were moving towards me from under the table, cautious of not bumping Antonio or Gilbert. Fucking rapist better go die in a hole somewhere...

"Okay, ready Lovi?" Antonio jumped up suddenly, holding my hands in his. I felt my face heat up and pulled my hands away from his. I nodded slowly, scooting away from him and the fuck-face's hands under the table. Antonio took a bite of his yogurt again.

"Okay, so we were in McDonald's, I don't remember why but I guess Francis wanted to go there, and we were ording our food, right? So I walk up to the counter with Gilbert, because Francis was still finding a parking spot, and this lady apparently looked appealing to Gil, since he started to flirt with her and all. And so, the manager walks up to us, looking quite angry at Gilbert. He was apparently the chick's boyfriend, and so we were sent away from the counter and we had to go to another counter. That happens to us, getting rejected cuz the chick already had a boyfriend or some jazz like that- Francis keep your hands where I can see them. So the lady in front of us had this cute little kid, and oh my god he was so cute. I couldn't help myself and, uh, hugged him, then we got kicked out of the restaurant. Yeah, I get yelled at and stuff for hugging little kids all the time. Okay, so Francis had finally found a parking spot by the time we got out and he got kinda pissed at us. Anyways, we decided to go through the drive-thru, but I guess they recognised us in the back and we were threatened by them saying that they were gonna call the cops. Probably happens almost every day, but whatev-"

"Get on with it bastard, I'm half asleep here," I snapped at him, making him pause but then continue.

"Sorry. Alright, I'll get to the point. Well, I wanted to go to the daycare (Lovi please stop looking at me like that I'm not a child molester or anything pfft), so Francis drove us there, right? Okay, so we went to the daycare and the same lady's kid that I had hugged in McDonald's was there, and oh my gosh he was the cutest thing ever! A-anyways, so I was really tempted to go inside and hug all the kids there, but then I look inside and there's some kids petrified of something in the corner, and smoke was rising from it. When i looked harder, there was, like, this flicker of orange and the kids were like 'OMGWTFBBQ.' There were no adults in the place, and that fire was growing, man. Gilbert noticed it too and jumped, no, **flew** out of the car and into the building. Francis was confused, since the car was kinda moving and out of nowhere Gil and I had swung open the door and was running for the daycare.

So Gil and I ran inside to save those (CUTE) little children from the fire. There were no adults in the place at all, just a million tiny little kids. We instructed some of the other kids to get out of the building as fast as freakin' possible with the younger ones, like the toddlers and babies and they did it, no questions asked. Eventually the fire had engulfed the whole room, man. The fire department was there cuz Francis had dialed their number after he noticed the fire, and those firemen dudes thanked us for getting the little kiddies out of the building. It was a fun day, saving those kids and getting kicked out of McDonald's. We kinda got a little cash reward, nothing much, and we went and spent it on... I don't think you wanna know, but anyways, yeah. Francis, hands," he finally finished, and we were all done with our (not so) frozen yogurt, watching a few other customers walk in and get angry at the cashier guy.

We spent a few hours in the shop listening to the stories of the Bad Touch Trio, almost killing ourselves with frozen yogurt. Eventually, there were no non-sex type stories and we were so full on yogurt we thought we would explode. I would explode all over the fuck-face if I could, coming back to life just to laugh at his face.

...

So the bad Touch Trio and I left the shop, Antonio and I getting into one car and the albino and fuck-face getting into the other. Antonio pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio, turning it down just a bit so that he could talk to me.

"Hey Lovi?"

"...What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"...What do you want bastard?"

"What does that curl of your's do?" he asked. W-well, I wasn't expecting that...

"Why should I tell you bastard?"

"B-because I want to know!" he countered. "Your face went all red and... I didn't know if you were angry or..."

"...I'm not telling you."

"Can I find out?" he asked me with a shy smile. I unlocked my door and threatened to jump out of the fucking car if he dare touch it. "W-wait, Lovi, thats... I would stop if you asked... If it hurt that bad..."

"...When we get home. Bastard," I replied, locking the door again but keeping my hand near the lock just in case. Just in case...

We arrived at home a few minutes later in silence, and I could tell Antonio was growing anxious. It wasn't too late, and Nonno wasn't home yet. Feli was still at the potato bastard's house so we were all alone...

All alone.

...All FUCKING alone! Fuck, he said that he was called the pedo of the Bad Touch Trio! This... Fuck. Nonno has connections to the Mafia so pfft. Just call Nonno and poof Antonio's grave has been dug...

Locking the door behind him, Antonio took a seat on the couch next to me and turned off the TV.

"...I was watching that."

"Yup."

"..."

"So, uh, the curl?"

"...No."

"But you said, Lovi!" he pleaded, grabbing my hands and looking me in the eyes, so close to my face, I could smell the limes from that frozen yogurt. I felt my face heat up again, it does that alot, and I tried pulling away but Antonio was crushing me against the arm of the couch. Ow, fuck, it hurt...

"Owh, get off for a sec bastard! Shit," I wriggled under his weight until he pressed me back into the couch again. It didn't hurt this time, thank god...

"Lovi, you said! The curl!" he pleaded again, reaching up for my curl.

"Nonononononononononononon- Ooohhh..." I moaned after he began to pull it, and I could see the amount of shock settled onto his face. He tried pulling it again and got the same reaction.

"S-stop, ngh, bastard," I panted, trying to yank his hands away from my head.

"B-but, this makes you feel good, right Lovi~?" he asked me, and I could see a start of a blush on his face. He smiled when all I did was pant, and began stroking it gently.

"Q-quit it, ahh, fuck," I moaned, my hands dropping onto the couch. My back arched totally on its own, making Antonio purr like the fucking pervert he is.

"You're sending me mixed signals here, Lovi~," he whispered into my ear huskily, making the fucking curl sticking out of my head twitch, and added to the little problem in between my legs. No use hiding it from him, since he already noticed it. Motherfucker... Nonno better walk right into the room right now and save me from this pedo. "Do you want me to stop or keep going?"

"S-stop... Just stop," I pleaded, sighing in relief when he let my curl go, but he never stopped crushing me against the arm of the couch. Not that I really minded, because it didn't hurt.

"So that's what your curl here does?" he thought aloud, looking intently at the strands of hair sticking up out of my skull. I nodded, trying to get into a less awkward position under him.

"...Can I kiss you?"

"W-WHAT?"

"Can I kiss you again Lovi?"

"Wha-! No-! W-why?"

"...Because... I just... Want to," he stated, looking me straight in the eye with that same shit-eating grin stuck onto his face.

"..."

"Can I?"

"I... W-whatever, I d-don't care," and with that, he leaped forward and crashed his lips against mine. They were actually kinda soft, despite looking so dry. A small kiss turned into a deeper one, and once he wanted into my mouth I pulled away.

"...You okay?" he asked. I nodded and turned my head away from him.

"G-get off," I commanded, panting softly and punching at his chest weakly. T-thank god no one came home at that time...

He got off, allowing me to rush to the bathroom. Damn, that yogurt made me have to pee. I went back into the living room and sat down in the same spot. I sighed when Antonio was just sitting next to me watching some show in Spanish. I always failed in Spanish so I had no fucking idea what they were saying, maybe a few words like food or something.

"Lovi," he said suddenly, making me jump and turn to him. He smiled wider (if that was possible) and reached out his arm.

"What?"

"...Come here?"

"...You want to... Like, cuddle with me or something? The fuck?"

"...Y-yeah... Come here," before I could protest, Antonio pulled me to his side with an arm wrapped around my shoulders. He sighed contently, closing his eyes, allowing me to ask myself...

'What the FUCK is wrong with this guy?'

**xXx**

**There ya go! Thanks to skribble-scabble for the ideas of this chapter! Thank you dear. :)**

**Alright, so I don't know if I should try and put some smut in here. I mean, Tonio was so close to getting in Lovi's pants...! So if you think there should be smut then just please let me know in your review or something. And I have to warn you, Lovi and Feli get some bad news... If you can guess correctly your OC will appear in the next chapter! ...But then suddenly diappear...**

**...Speaking of requests, nobody got what HMFITICTIFLAWTFBBQ meant. It means; HOLY MOTHER FUCK IT'S THE ICE CREAM TRUCK I FUCKING LOVE ANTONIO WHAT THE FUCK BBQ. Yep...**

**REQUEST AWAY BITCHES.**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX**

**P.S. THANK YOU to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! I love you! Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**You. Yes, you. After you read this chapter, go read Self-Titled Demo's fics. First, start with 'It's Only Love,' then read 'Sound Life.' Since that story is so long, 'Whiskers' and 'Infection' might have more chapters out so then read those. Then while you're waiting for new chapters, read Sunny Day In February's 'Bottoms Up!' If you don't read all of those I will hunt you down and stab you. If you do, I'll love you forever.**

**BTW, I just lost the game.**

**xXx**

There was something wrong with him. There seriously was. He started humming some weird song and was rocking me back and forth on the couch. He thought I fucking liked it! W-well, I kinda did... But don't tell him that bastard!

Antonio paused his humming and rocking when the phone rang. I picked it up off of the receiver, and since we had no caller ID, I had no idea who the fuck it was.

"What?" I answered grumpily, as always.

"Fratello?" Oh, it was Feliciano. His voice sounded panicked.

"Bastard trying to fuck you?" I asked, and leaned backwards, earning a quiet snort from Antonio.

"No, fratello, I... I have a bad feeling," he told me, and I could hear the German potato sucker whispering to him. Ugh.

"Yeah? About what?" I asked, annoyed. Hurry up dammit!

"About Nonno," he said quietly, his voice cracking a little as he started to cry. Well, fuck, when the kid has a bad feeling, just all of a sudden, then it's fucking bad. "L-Luddy and I were watching the news and then the reporters said there was a car crash and Luddy didn't want me to watch so he changed t-the c-channel-l-l... A-and... F-FRATELLO-O! I-I'M SCARED-D!" his cries turned into sobs, and I could barely understand what he was saying.

"Oh my god, Feliciano calm the fuck down! The bastard's strong and stuff, it'll be okay," I told him, tempted to just hang up on him right there. But I kinda had a bad feeling too. Nonno hadn't come back home yet. He said he'd be back home today, and it's an hour from dinner. What if he had gotten in that car crash, and he... No. Don't think like that Lovino.

"B-but fratello... I... I'm scared. Can... Can I come home?" he whispered, and I could hear his fucking macho boyfriend whispering louder.

"Yeah, sure. Have him drive you over cuz I'm too lazy to get my ass up and into the car," I replied, somewhat calming my fratellino down.

"O-okay. Arrivederci, fratello."

"...Arrivederci," and with that I hung up. I put the phone down back on the receiver and sighed. If Nonno was... Injured, or possibly... D-dead... Who would we stay with? Who would take care of us? I mean, I didn't care about the bastard of an old man, but he's the one who cleaned the house, and payed the bills, and drove us to school before he went to work, and he let me and Feliciano sleep in his (surprisingly clean, from the amount of sex he's had) bed when there was a thunderstorm outside... If he was gone, we'd probably have to go back to Italy and live with our parents. I don't know if you've heard, but they were fucking terrible parents. I don't know if they're dead or not, but I hope they are. There's nobody else's house, really. Feliciano would probably stay at potato bastard's. I would probably just have the house to myself... But then I'd be lonely. And I HATE being lonely. Yeah, at school I sat at a table all alone. But there were at least people around.

"So what happened, Lovi?" Antonio's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Antonio. What if I stayed at his house? He's seventeen, he probably still lives with his parents, so if he tries anything, his parents are a shout away.

"Do you live with your parents?" I asked, keeping a blank face and my gaze in my lap.

"Huh? No, my parents died when I was fourteen. I've lived alone ever since," he told me, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh... Hey why are you smiling bastard?" I shouted at him, finally meeting his gaze. His eyes shone once I looked at him.

"...I killed them," he smiled wider.

"WHAT THE F-!" he covered my mouth with the hand he wasn't cradling me with. Hey, wait...

"I was just kidding," he told me, while laughing and hugged me.

"Don't joke about that, you damn fucking idiot. And why are you hugging me? Get off!" I yelled at him and head butted him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Ouwgh..." he groaned and held his stomach.

"A-anyways, do you have _anyone_ living with you at _all_?" I asked, nervously scooting away from him.

"Mmm. No," he told me and went to wrap his arms around me again.

"...If Nonno died, would you... Never mind."

"No, Lovi, finish your thought," he smiled at me generously, and I couldn't help the blush spreading across me face as I looked away from him.

"Would... You let Feliciano and I... Ngghmtf."

"Huh?"

"Would you let Feliciano and I luvghfut..."

"Lovi I can't hear you."

"Would you let Feliciano and I live with you if Nonno died?" I shouted, feeling my face heat up as if it was on fucking fire. Ow, how it fucking burned with embarrassment. He smiled super duper wide, and I thought his face was going to split in two.

"Of course, mi poco de tomate!" he cheered and squeezed me tighter.

"What? Speak English or Italian, bastard!"

"Naturalmente, il mio piccolo pomodoro!" When did he learn Italian...? W-wait! HEY!

"I'm NOT little, and I'm NOT a fucking tomato! A-and I'm not yours either!" I shouted back. "Bastardo..."

"...I can make you mine," he purred, dangerously close to my face all of a sudden. At that time, the door decided to swing open and Feliciano walked in with a box of tissues and tears pouring from his eyes. He didn't seem to notice us as he looked behind his shoulder and said something. I quickly pushed Antonio off of me and sat up. A girl walked up from behind Feliciano with a red face and tears in her eyes.

"F-fratello..." Feliciano whispered and collapsed onto me.

"H-hi..." the girl said. She looked a little shorter than I did, maybe 5' 7'', and blondish brown hair. Her eyes were a very pale blue, surrounded in red due to tears. "I'm Becca, you know? The, uh, girl that went out with your grandfather?" she continued, and Feliciano cried harder into my chest. "Well, I ran into y-your brother, and he said that there was a car crash... Well, I wanted to let you k-know too, since little Feli might not be able to tell you from crying too hard so..." she rubbed at her face and shut the door behind her. Feliciano cried even harder, if that's possible. "He was... In the car crash, and... He's... Ngh," she rubbed at her face again, harder this time and with her shirt, which was dirty and wrinkled.

"Dead?" Antonio asked and she nodded. She couldn't hold in the sob that was released from her mouth. She refused to let her tears out, and fell on the floor. I pity her, she looked like a mess. And she witnessed the car accident too! She survived, but Nonno didn't. I held in my tears to the best of my ability and rubbed Feliciano's back, who was shaking and shivering, still crying. I'm surprised he hadn't run out of tears, he cries enough anyways.

"So... Nonno's dead, huh?" I asked, with Antonio and Feliciano hugging me. I just let my face get wetter and wetter, without making a sound.

"I would let you two stay with me, b-but I don't... Ahem, know you, and the p-people living in my house with me deserve t-to be hit w-with frying pans..." Becca said and rubbed at her face more with her shirt. I motioned her over and she sat on the other side of Antonio.

"So... How..."

"W-well... He was driving me... Driving me ho-ome, and the roads were... Kind of, ahem, icy. A-and, another car was... Going off road, and so he stepped on his breaks, but the car b-behind us rammed into... Us and he ran into a telephone pole, on his side while... The car infront of us stopped and slid into our car... And the car behind us hit him on his side... He... Died a few minutes later... And he tried to tell me something about... Carriedo's house... And then he said boys..." she sobbed, not resisting how red or wet her face was. She stumbled through the whole memory, Antonio and I's ears perking up once she said 'Carriedo's.' Did Nonno really want us to stay at Antonio's house? He didn't even know him! He could have said Beilschmidt's, or something, since Feli's dating one of the bastards, and they at least have one parent living with them. Their parent... Well, I guess their grandfather but I don't care, was Nonno Rome's best friend. Well, at your time of d-death, I guess you say some stupid things. He didn't ask the potato suckers' grandfather to babysit us so I guess...

"He wanted us to stay at Toni's fratello," Feliciano said with a smile.

"Yeah..." I said, petting Feliciano's hair, absentmindedly avoiding the curl jutting out of his head. "That fucker."

"I...I should leave then," Becca said sadly, standing up.

"Not until you've calmed down a bit, chica," Antonio said and pulled her back down on the couch gently. She sobbed a bit more before she eventually cried herself to sleep on the couch. Feliciano did too. Luckily, he sleeps like the dead, so I could push him off of me and stand up to help Antonio with dinner. He wanted help, and i was feeling generous, okay? S-so don't say stupid things like, "You're warming up to him Lovino~!" because I'm not. Maybe a little bit. I mean, I did let him... K-kiss me... Ngh.

Antonio and I cooked dinner in silence, occasionally bumping into each other, him smiling apologetically, me glaring. Feliciano woke up at the smell of pasta and pizza, and trudged over into the kitchen. Becca woke up at the sudden coldness and followed my fratellino into the kitchen. Feli smiled weakly at Antonio and I, and grabbed a plate, serving pasta and pizza for himself. Becca did the same, as well as Antonio and I. We ate in silence, and all seated ourselves back on the couch. Antonio wrapped his arm around my waist, and Feliciano leaned on Antonio's shoulder while playing with the seam on Becca's shirt. Said woman was avoiding eye contact with everyone. Eventually I drifted off to sleep on Antonio (again, DAMMIT), Becca leaning on Feliciano, who was cuddled into Antonio.

**xXx**

I woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare where I was present at Nonno's car accident. It played over and over in my head. The driver behind him was that fucker from Turkey, Sad Dick or something, the driver in front of him was that fuck-face Francis. Every car that passed by had that kid from Greece in the driver's seat.

I jumped, successfully waking Antonio, who mumbled something about tomatoes on turtles' backs before opening those big emerald eyes of his. He smiled at me, moving his hands from where they were resting (pervertedly) on my (shudder) groin and backside back to my waist and kissing my neck.

"The fuck?" I whispered. I couldn't help but lean into him, sighing contently when he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Y' 'kay?" he mumbled, probably still half asleep.

"Nightmare," I replied, yawning and resting my head on his.

"Bed?"

"...Huh?"

"D' want me to brin' ya to y'ur bed?" he slurred, bringing me into his lap.

"Sure, whatever," I grumbled, closing my eyes as he picked me up bridal style. I didn't care at that moment, no one was watching (at least I thought no one was). He stumbled a bit, but brought me to my bedroom with out dropping me. After setting me on the bed, he closed the door behind him and plopped onto the bed beside me.

"Go back to the couch bastard," I swatted at him, too tired to care that he was holding on to me securely, not letting go even as I weakly kicked him in the shins.

"You're too cute," he said, probably not half asleep anymore.

"No, I'm not cute..."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"NO."

"Yes, Lovi. You're so cute. I could eat you right now."

"I dare you," saying that was a big mistake. I saw him smirk and reach his hands down to my pants. He unzipped and unbuttoned them quickly, and before I could protest, he sat me up on the bed after pulling down my pants, taking my boxers with them. I squeaked. It was a very manly squeak.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Antonio smirked. "You dared me to eat you. I don't back out on dares, Lovi." He moved down to... That, teasing the head with his tongue.

"Fuck... Bastard stop," I moaned, trying to keep quiet, since I didn't know how heavy that Becca chick sleeps.

"Stop teasing?" he asked innocently, and before I could respond, he took the head into his mouth. I moaned again and subconsiously thread my fingers into his hair.

"F-fuck, you bastard..."

"That hurts my feelings, Lovi," he complained, bobbing his head, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. And fuck, it was the best fucking feeling ever. He paused for a second, looking up to me with those big green eyes. He smiled, resuming on his, uhn, sucking, (insert blush here) and making me pant and moan. More than when he had pulled on my curl. And I hadn't even struggled against him... What's wrong with me? He reached up to my face and grabbed the blasted curl, rubbing on it and making me moan a lot more than planned. Well, not planned, since this wasn't planned at all. Son of a bitch-!

"A-Antonio, I'm...Ugh, I'm coming Antonio...!" I breathed, earning a moan from that stupid Spaniard between my legs. I came with a quiet shout of Antonio's name, and said motherfucker... Swallowed it.

"...The fuck was that?" I panted, blushing even more (if it was possible) at the smile he gave me.

"I ate you, Lovi. Like you dared me to," he told me quietly, laying down on the bed next to me.

"That's not what I thought you fucking meant, bastardo," I said in return, not facing him.

"What am I gonna do about me~? Do you think you can help me out here~?"

"I'm not sucking you off motherfucker."

"No, I mean..."

"No."

"...No? Why not?"

"Because."

"Why? You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"You're not getting inside," I mumbled, pulling the covers over me. Didn't want to see his damn face.

"Awh, please?"

"No, damn pervert."

"But-!"

"No buts, bastardo," I told him, attempting to kick him off of my bed, but failed.

"I don't wanna have to pin you to the bed to get my way," he told me, a dangerous tone hidden in his playful voice.

"...No."

"Please please please?"

"Why do you want to so badly?"

"Becaaaauuussseee!" he whined, grabbing me and holding me to his chest.

"You're lucky you even got to go down there!" I snapped, struggling against him. His grip was tight, so I obviously failed and just gave up. And that's when I felt the buldge in his pants. "Pervert."

"You're so cute~!" he giggled, kissing my neck and my shoulders, nibbling at the sensitive skin where the two items mentioned above met.

"Get off me! I wanna sleep!" I whisper-shouted at him.

"Ungh... Fine..." he gave up and let us fall on to the mattress. He pulled the covers over us and resumed cuddling me to his chest. He was actually rather warm. N-not that I really liked it. It was just really cold in my room, so his warmth was actually kinda nice. He kissed my ear and nose, then bent his head down to kiss me on the lips.

"Buenos noches Lovi."

"Buonanotte."

**xXx**

**Thanks again to skribble-scrabble for the idea! And I put you in there. I hope I didn't mess up on your personality or whatever, dear. :)**

**Translations~!**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**Nonno - Grandfather (Italian)**

**Fratellino - Younger Brother (Italian)**

**Arrivederci - Good Bye (Italian)**

**Mi Poco De Tomate - My Little Tomato (Spanish)**

**Naturalmente, Il Mio Piccolo Pomodoro - Of Course, My Little Tomato (Italian)**

**Buenos Noches - Good Night (Spanish)**

**Buonanotte - Good Night (Italian)**

**That's all the smut you get for right now. Next chapter, or the one after that, Toni might get his wish... So yeah. I'm still open for fic requests! But, uh, there's exceptions. I'll let you know if you're actually planning on requesting a fic. And now go read the fics mentioned above before I pull out my boyfriend's battle axe! (He's a Spain cosplayer. Cosplays all the Spains you could imagine. Except for a few... XD)**

**Request away, BITCHES.**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick warning! Alfred's a total douchebag, kay? I don't know why I decided on this, I just thought... Hey, asshole America? Sure, why not! :D I hope he doesn't disgust you that much...**

**Enjoy!~ :3**

**xXx**

Damn, waking up in the morning was a bitch. I woke up a lot earlier than I should have. Usually I'm up and ready to kick ass by noon. But hey, guess what? It's fucking **eight in the morning. **It didn't help that Antonio was breathing down my neck either. I shoved him away, knocking him off of the bed, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. He cursed under his breath, but when he looked up and saw me glaring at him he immediately smiled.

"Buenos dias~," he greeted me sleepily, standing up and reaching his arms out to hug me.

"No," I mumbled, quickly jumping out of bed. I made sure all my clothes were on (thank God, my junk was still hanging out) and ran into the hall. Feliciano was still asleep on the couch. I guess that Becca chick went home or something. I jumped onto the couch, successfully waking my brother up from sitting on his legs. Antonio came chasing after me and took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Buon giorno,"Feli said happily and sat up, getting his legs out from under me and making room for Antonio to sit. "It's really early, vee~."

"Buenos dias," Antonio said again and took his seat on the couch next to me. "I would have slept in but your brother shoved me off the bed."

"You were breathing down my neck, it was fucking creepy you bastard," I countered, face heating up at the stare given to me by Feliciano.

"You and Toni slept together?" he asked, smirking like a fucking creeper. And I don't like fucking creepers.

"Si~! It was so much fun, we-uoghuu," Antonio was cut off by an elbow to the ribs. I felt my face heat up more... Damn, eventually it's gonna literally catch on fire. How **dare** that bastard try to mention anything like that to my fratellino! And in **my** presence! Fuck!

"Ohh... Hey, I'll make some pizza for breakfast~! You and Toni can chat for a while while I go make it, vee~," Feliciano chirped, skipping off into the kitchen and opening cupboards.

"Q-que? I can't help you Feli?" Antonio asked sadly, peeking over the back of the couch at my brother.

"Vee~ no, not this time~," Feli answered, eyes never leaving the counter (I had ended up looking over the back of the couch too).

"Aww..." Antonio pouted, turning back around and playing with the seam on his shirt.

"Fucking baby, stop pouting dipshit," I said inbetween yawns, turning my eyes to the TV and turning it on. There's usually some shitty kids shows on in the morning. "You wanna watch this?"

His face lit up. His face. It fucking lit up as soon as I said that. "Si~!" he cheered, hugging my arm and making himself comfortable to watch some creepy lady pop out of a clam. And a schoolbus with a face. What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. America is a place I will never understand. Did he just giggle...?

"That's it. No," I told him, changing the channel and turning off the TV. He pouted again, playing with my fingers and trying to get the remote from my other hand.

"Please Lovi?"

"No, that show is fucking retarded. Go fuck yourself," I told him, shoving him off of me once more and standing up. "Just about done with that pizza?"

"Vee~ si! Almost done. It actually didn't take that long," Felciano replied, turning to face me. "It's the premade kind," oh, of course. Feliciano's way too lazy in the fucking morning. This shit better taste good or I'm flippin' some tables.

At last, the pizza was ready and we sat down to ate it. Antonio was still pouting like a fucking baby, and so many things were going through my head I wanted to explode. I had to find a way to get it all out of my fucking head. I mean, really, can getting a blowjob from your babysitter (er, well... Gaurdian, now...) put all of these thoughts into your head? Yes. Yes it can. Don't say it can't cuz it just did. So hah.

"Lovi? Are you listening?"

"Huh? What?" I was snapped out of my thoughts-thank the Lord-when Antonio tapped me on the shoulder.

"We were talking about going to the park today. Wanna go?" he asked me with a grin. Finally stopped pouting. "Oh, and are you gonna eat that?" I looked down to my pizza, noticing I left it untouched. I slapped away Antonio's hand and began nibbling on the slice. Eh, it's decent.

"Whatever," I answered, keeping my gaze on the door. "Say, where'd that Becca chick go?"

"Oh, she left in the middle of the night. She said to call her if we ever needed help or anything, vee~," Feliciano answered, setting his plate down onto the coffee table and sighing contentedly. "Vee~, you'll come with us fratello?"

"I said whatever, didn't I?" I grunted back, accidentally biting my finger. Ow. Eh, well, it didn't hurt like hell, but it did make Antonio jump.

"Lovi, you okay?" he asked, looking at my finger. The fuck?

"I'm just fine, bastard! Leave me alone!" I yelled, slapping his hand away and keeping my fingers out of his reach. "Geez, I'm not a little kid," I muttered, resuming my chewing of the crust. After I finished, Antonio hopped up and grabbed all of our plates, putting them in the sink before diving back onto the couch. He stole the remote while I wasn't looking, that damn bastard! He turned on the TV to that fucking kid's channel again. I'm going to throw a fucking chair at him.

"What the fuck? Turn that shit off!" I yelled, trying to pry the rectangular object from his fingers.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"OH MY **FUCKING** GOD TURN THAT DAMN SHIT OFF NOW BEFORE I GRAB THAT CHAIR IN THE CORNER AND BREAK IT OVER YOUR HEAD!" Well that made him turn the TV off. You would think I had already lost my voice from screaming so much. Thank you, dear vocal chords.

"Fratello, vee~ it's still early in the morning and I think you just woke the neighbors up," Feliciano said sadly, pointing out the window next to the front door.

"Fuck the neighbors," I muttered, getting off the sofa and stomping back into my bedroom. I could've made fucking **trenches** in the flooring if I wanted to. But Nonno wouldn't be here to pay for it so I didn't. After throwing some clothes on, a shirt and some jeans again because I'm lazy, I went into the bathroom. And I regretted looking in the mirror. I hadn't taken a shower in... Oh, two days. Or washed my face. Or brushed my teeth. Or brushed my hair. And when did I go to the bathroom...?

Creepy.

After taking care of a few actions mentioned above, I went back into the living room to find Feli on the phone (probably talking to the potato bastard) and Antonio staring off into space. Uh. I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something... Sundays are the days we go to church right? And... And... Hey wait did Feliciano just ask the potato bastard to come to the park with us ...!

"Vee~! Luddy and Gilly are coming to the park with us~! Gilly wants to bring Francy-Pants too~!" Feliciano chirped after hanging up. Antonio was snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, clapping. I stood there, all the blood drained out of my face. I probably looked like a ghost. But I don't care okay, cuz ghosts scare that American kid that picks on me so they're cool. Yeah, an American kid picks on me, so what? That British kid doesn't seem to care until he actually hits me, that bastard. And his Canadian brother is just standing there like a fucking noob, saying, "Hey look at me carrying a polar bear around school is totally normal try my homemade maple syurup eh." But thank God for summer break.

"Lovi~~~~~~~~~..." Antonio waved a hand in front of my face.

"W-what?"

"It's tiiime to gooooooooooo~... I told you like, three times but you didn't answer," he told me, smiling a little and walking to the front door.

"W-whatever," I grumbled, slipping on my shoes because they aren't fucking-ass tight and I can just slip them on without untying them. And putting on my coat. Because it's cold in America.

"Vee~," when did we get outside...? "They said that they would meet us at the entrance so if they're awesomely late then to just wait for them," Feli said, getting into the backseat of Antonio's car. I got into the passenger side, Antonio got into the driver's side. But you knew that.

"Do we have to go with those bastards?" I asked, sighing and closing my eyes.

"Well, yeah. You know Gilbert, he won't leave us alone and neither will Francis. From how Gilbert's described him, Ludwig will be fine with staying in the corner for the whole time we're there. But it is pretty big, so..." Antonio rambled, pulling onto the road and driving to that damn park.

"Vee~ if Luddy goes into the corner I'll have to go with him."

"Fine by me," I said. WAIT, no... "W-wait, I'll be alone with those perverts! You can't leave me alone with them Feli!"

"B-but, fratello, I have to stay with either Luddy or Tonio at all times, because you know he's our guardian now, but since Luddy's my boyfriend I think I should stay with him... And you have to stay with Tonio, and you're single... But if you're with Tonio anyways it wouldn't matter you would have to stay-"

"**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW**," I yelled rather loudly, causing Antonio to jump and almost swerve off of the road.

"C-calm down you two, I don't feel like crashing my car today," Antonio whispered, glancing around nervously. Well... Fuck him! Because I think it'd be fucking hilarious if he crashed his car! But if we die... Then... Eh.

Eventually we arrived, and I mean... It was actually a pretty fucking long drive. It shouldn't take that long to drive to a park. It _was_ a pretty nice place though. It's nothing compared to Italy, but whatever...

"Yooooo!" we all turned to a familiar call. And, as expected, it was that albino bastard. And the fuck-face and the potato bastard.

"Hey!" Antonio waved to them and they walked over to us, fuck-face's eyes growing in size when he saw there was another cute little Vargas. Fuck, they meet me and are like, "OMG YOUR SO CUTE I COULD FUCK YOU" and then they meet Feliciano and then they totally forget about me. B-bastards.

"And who is this~?" said French guy asked, standing in front of my little brother.

"Feliciano Vargas, vee~," he replied, giggling. Potato bastard quickly took Feli's hand in his, backing up when the fuck-face got closer.

"You're not like your brother, that's a good thing..." the blonde fucker said, looking Feliciano over with those damn blue eyes. Antonio noticed how my hands were bleeding from my nails digging into the palms from anger (I was **fucking** angry, those words piss me off. Oh, thanks for holding me back Antonio because I don't feel like going to jail for murder today), how even Gilbert could hear my teeth grinding, how the curl that sticks out of my head was twitching, how my face was a red hue, how my eyes were filled with tears...

"Excuse us," the potato bastard finally said, pulling Feli somewhere else and grabbing my wrist in the process. Antonio was drug along too. "Listen, Lovino, I vill make sure he does NOT lay a finger on Feliciano, understand?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"Lovi, just know that Francis will get anyone he can, okay? He couldn't get you, so he's trying to get Feli. He's trying to flatter Feli by saying that he wasn't like you at all, but at least I love you, and that's all that matters, si?"

"I... Uh-h...? I-I..." I sputtered, face going even redder than before and all feelings of anger were lost. He... Just said that he loved me! In... In front of the potato bastard and my little brother! WHAT THE FUCK.

"Sorry, I let that slip," Antonio apologized, bringing me in for a hug. I struggled, hearing the fuck-face's laughter and the annoying "kesesesese" from the albino. "I'm not letting Francis molest any of us today, okay? Not even himself," Antonio chuckled, giving me a squeeze before pulling back to see my face.

"Found a new boyfriend, huh fag?"

My eyes widened and Antonio's grin fell. We both turned around to see that American I told you about earlier, accompanied by his Canadian brother and the British kid.

Alfred F. Jones. Star of the football team. And when I say football I don't mean the black and white round ball you kick around the field, no. The weird shaped brown "ball" that I can't hold because it's too big. He's the biggest douchebag in the world, and when I wasn't flirting with the girls at school for a while he spread a rumor that I was gay. Everyone believed him.

Matthew Williams. His Canadian brother. They don't have the same last names, which confuses me, but whatever. He's a fucking little angel, he doesn't have the reputation that his older brother has, and I've hung out with him a few times before. He's forced to follow Alfred around, and carries a polar bear cub with him everywhere he goes which fucking creeps me out. He seems to like maple syurup alot. Nobody seems to remember who he is or notices him.

Arthur Kirkland. The British kid. He's an ass who always has his nose in a book, with creepy eyebrows. I think he has a little crush on Mr. Douchebag, but he's too busy playing football and pushing around little kids to notice. Feliciano and I are kinda scared of him...

"Nice find, but I doubt he'll last long. He'll get tired of your swearing and eventually leave you like everyone else," Alfred smirked, putting a hand on his hip. Antonio narrowed his eyes, and it was my turn to hold him back.

"D-don't start a fight with him," I pleaded, wincing at the glance he gave me before he crossed his arms.

"And who are you?" he asked. Gilbert and the fuck-face had already walked over to see what was going on.

"Alfred F. Jones. The hero!"

"Matthew Williams." Nobody heard him.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Ah, I know you three," albino said, putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I heard from Francy-Pants here that there was a trio of assholes that went around and harrassed kids. No, Lovino, Toni told you we're the perverts, not the assholes," Gilbert said and smirked at them. "You haven't been harrassing Lovino here now, have you?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya, albino freak?"

"Ah, it doesn't sound right not coming from Lovino."

"Are you all his fuck buddies? Jeez, kid, I knew you were gay, but three of 'em? That's a bit much," Alfred said, still smirking like a jerk.

"S-shut up!" I screamed.

"No, no need to defend yourself. We understand. We'll deal with you right now, okay? Faggots shouldn't be on this earth."

"Alfred, stop it. You haven't met this trio before and you don't know what they're capable of, git," Arthur spoke up.

"You always defend him right as I'm having fun. This time, you're not stopping me. There's no teachers around to stop us anyways."

"I'm eighteen," Gilbert said, raising his hand.

"Dude, I never knew you were into albino pedophiles. This French guy, is he... Oh, twenty something? Go for someone in your age group."

"J-just shut up! Go away!"

"Make me."

"Go the fuck away before I remove your head from your body," Antonio darkly threatened, gripping my hand so hard I thought it would explode. Gilbert's eyes widened, so did Francis' and Feliciano's. Alfred just smirked, while Matthew and Arthur stared at the American in shock.

"Antonio, do-," I stopped when Alfred lunged forward, causing Antonio to let go of my hand and leap as well. The two were grabbing each other's shoulders, Alfred making an uncomortable face. I loved seeing such agony on his face, but...

Crack.

Alfred screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"A-Alfred!"

**xXx**

**A/N: This chapter... Was probably really crappy. Sorry about that. I tried! Sorry for the wait...**

**Translations:~**

**Buenos Dias - Good Morning (Spanish)**

**Buon Giorno - Good Morning (Italian)**

**Si - Yes (Spanish and Italian)**

**Que? - What? (Spanish)**

**Nonno - Grandfather (Italian)**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**So um... Yeah. Poor Alfred. I have USUK in here, but for all the FrUK fans I'm putting some of that in there for you. I'm not a big fan of it... Oh, and also PruCan. Suggestions for anyone with Francis, since Artie has Al? Eh...**

**Adios!~**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	6. Chapter 6

H-holy fuck. Antonio...

Antonio just crushed Alfred's arms.

As soon as the bones cracked from the amount of pressure Antonio's thumbs were pushing, Alfred screamed enough to make his glasses shatter. He fell to the ground, gasping and choking. Antonio had a blank face, staring at the ground next to Alfred's foot. I couldn't read his eyes, but they grew from a happy bright green to a dull, greyish green. It scared me. I... Didn't know what to say or do. Yeah, the American bastard deserved it, but looking at him groaning and choking on his tears in pain was...

I couldn't handle it.

I felt like crying myself.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur and Matthew cried out in unison, rushing over to the blonde screaming on the grass.

"Antonio, what... We should get the medics," albino said, pulling out his phone.

"No, we can handle it. Go home, you wankers!" Arthur screamed, helping Matthew put the American to his feet.

"B-bastard... I..." Alfred managed to choke out, wriggling out of the other blondes' grip. He spit at Antonio and kicked him in the stomach, earning a low growl from the Spaniard. Antonio pounced on him, Alfred screaming once again from the contact to his arms. He wiggled around a bit more before dodging a punch sent by Antonio, who barely grazed his cheek. He sent out another punch, knocking off the American's glasses but nothing more. That was enough. That was... Too much.

"Antonio, stop it!" I screamed, but he ignored me and repeatedly punched Alfred, getting his neck and his eye a few times. I looked at the others witnessing all of this. Feliciano's eyes were wide, peeking out from behind Ludwig. I think he shit in his pants. Ludwig was watching with a worried look on his face, holding on to Feli. Francis was biting the back of his hand, looking like he wanted to say something. Gilbert had put his phone away and was biting at his fingernails. Matthew was watching, frightened. Arthur was also just watching, like it was something that happened every day. Nobody was going to stop Antonio from injuring this kid. Maybe even _killing_ him.

I winced as another bone cracked, Alfred screaming again. Antonio had broken his fucking ribs...!

"A-Antonio..." I squeaked. I need a plan. Fast. Think Lovino, think...

Ahah. If it's going to stop him, it's worth it. Wait for an opening...

I jumped on Antonio as he was raising his fist for another punch, quickly bringing him into a kiss. I didn't knock him down, so I was sitting on Alfred's stomach and leaning into the Spanish bastard. As soon as we had connected our mouths, Antonio's eyes went wide and immediately went back to that happy green, rather thank that lifeless, blank nothingness. He lowered his fist slowly, not saying anything when I pulled back or when he stood up. I was left sitting on Alfred as Antonio walked over to his car, not glancing at anyone. The American was still huffing and crying, and I got off of him as well. Arthur helped him up, watching Antonio cautiously as he came back from his car.

"Sorry," was all he said. Not smiling like he usually should be. His eyes turned sad, not making contact with anyone else's orbs. Alfred frowned deeper, inching towards the car. Arthur took him back to it and said a few words to him, then came back and looked Antonio in the eye.

"Listen, I asked him if he wants to make charges against you, okay wanker? You should be very grateful that he doesn't want to. He just wants to 'get even' and he won't make any charges at all," the Brit explained, crossing his arms. Antonio nodded sadly and gave a very small smile.

"How about I just pay for his hospital bill?" he offered, scratching his ear. "I mean, he could just tell the doctors and such he fell down a flight of stairs. _Concrete_ stairs."

"I suppose that would work. You pay for his hospital bills and let him break your wrist?"

"Que?"

"You pay for his hospital bills and let him break your wrist."

"O-okay..."

"Good day," Arthur said and spun around, making it into the front seat of the sports car, Matthew following. They drove off and everyone was silent until Antonio turned around to look at us.

"What the fuck was that?" I squeaked, not sounding as angry as I wanted to be. I was on the verge of tears, my pride being the only thing holding them in. Antonio's expression was panicked when he heard my voice crack.

"Lovi, I'm sorry," he apologized, stepping forward to hug me, but stopped when I stumbled backwards.

"Y-you're lucky I just don't turn you into the police bastard!" I yelled, my pride not able to handle that many tears at once and let one accidentally slip out. He stepped forward again, giving up on hugging me and sighing when I fell from backing up. My vision started to get blurry, and my cheeks were wet. "If you're like this whenever someone verbally attacks me, I might just move in with the potato bastards instead of living with you!"

"Lovino, listen. I said I was _fucking_ sorry. If you just can't accept the fact I was trying to _fucking protect you_, because I love you, Lovino, then move in with the mother fuckers for all I care!" Antonio snapped at me, storming off to his car and driving off after I made no move to stand up. I hid my face in my hands and cried. And cried. And cried, like there weren't two potato bastards, a French rapist, and my little brother standing behind me. I cried until I heard Feliciano sob, being comforted by his boyfriend. I cried until I had no more tears to cry, and simply ate away at my knuckles until they bled. Why was I so fucking upset about this? Antonio just got angry. That's all. Why was it so upsetting? He was angry at _me_. He yelled at me because I couldn't accept that he was trying to keep me safe. Was I going to have to live with these potato fuckers? Or would he eventually get over it? I... I felt like throwing up. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to scream that I was sorry, how I loved him...

How I loved him.

How I loved him and wanted to let him hold me. I wanted him to hold me and tell me it would be okay, he didn't really mean it.

Soon enough, someone laid a hand on my shoulder and whispered that we should get going. I complied, not looking up from the ground. I probably looked like a mess, but I didn't care. I followed them into the car, sitting next to a sobbing Feliciano. Albino bastard got into the driver's seat, French rapist in the passenger's. I guess potato bastard was on the other side of Feli. I was fucking tired, and once Feliciano fell asleep on the potato bastard, I let myself pass out against the window.

**xXx**

I woke up when Gilbert heaved me up into his arms, not making a fuss because I was too fucking tired. Feliciano was sound asleep in Ludwig's, and the four of us went inside the Beilschmidt house. I guess fuck-face went home. I sighed when I was put onto the couch. I was actually surprised it didn't smell of potatoes. Potato bastard put Feli down and began talking to his older brother about something.

"Vhat should ve do?"

"I think we should give Antonio a call tomorrow morning, it'll be enough time for him to calm down. Besides, I don't know if he went back to his house or their house."

"Vhat if he didn't go home at all?"

"Huh?"

"Vhat if he vent to zhe beach, fell asleep outside, etc."

"He has his cell on him doesn't he?"

"I don't know zhat for sure. Ve'll call him tomorrow, zhen."

"Ja."

"Goodnight, bruder."

"Night."

I couldn't fall asleep after that. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was Antonio lashing out at me, so I could only keep them open. Eventually, albino walked in through the living room to get something and noticed me. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Why do you care?" I hissed, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Honestly, I don't. Well, not really. If we brought you back to Antonio like this he might get protective and all that shit," he sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. "You can get comfortable on the couch, I can bring Feli into West's room."

"Whatever," I mumbled, laying down on the cushions when the albino picked Feliciano up and walked him into the hall. He came back a few minutes later with a pillow and some blankets, draping the latter over me and giving me the pillow.

"Are these from your room?"

"Ja, why?"

"Hngh. They have the word 'awesome' written all over them," I groaned, staring at him. He grinned and I cringed. That grin reminded me of Antonio... Fuck.

"Alright, get some sleep tonight," he told me, petting my hair like I was a child. I hissed at him and he backed off, smiling at me once more and going back to his room.

Eventually, I passed out once again, this time in the literal sense. I passed out from exhaustion, my vision at first going blurry, eventually black.

**xXx**

_"If you just can't accept the fact I was trying to fucking protect you, because I love you, Lovino, then move in with the mother fuckers for all I care!"_

I shot up off of the couch, panting heavily and sweating bullets. Fuck, the dream I had last night was a replay of when Antonio snapped at me. It was like broken record, that wouldn't stop playing.

"Fratello?" I heard Feliciano's voice. I looked over to see him in an armchair with a mug and the TV remote in his hands.

"Buon giorno," I tried smiling at him but he only frowned more.

"Fratello, what were you dreaming about?" he asked, muting the TV and sipping out of his mug.

"...O-of when Antonio yelled at me..." I confessed to him. It was so easy to just break down and tell him everything when he was being serious like this.

"Is that it?"

"...Yeah?"

"Okay. Vee~, here, I'll get you something to eat," he smiled tiredly, getting up and going into the kitchen. A few moments later, he came back with a pizza (what's with all the pizzas?) and a mug of... Oh, it's some hot chocolate.

"Grazie," I thanked him, getting comfortable in Gilbert's blankets (shudder).

"Gilly and Luddy went somewhere, vee~," Feli told me, unmuting the TV. "They said to watch you until they either call me or come back."

"Hn," I grunted, too busy eating this _wonderful_ pizza. God, Feli was a fucking good cook. I get so jealous. "Where'd they go?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"They didn't tell me, vee~," he answered sadly, sighing and fiddling with the remote. "I hope they didn't go somewhere dangerous..."

"Albino bastard's and idiot, but poatato bastard'll put him in his place."

"Vee~," he hummed in agreement, sipping at his cocoa (I assume it was that...). I ate while he watched the subtitles scroll across the TV screen in silence. He suddenly gasped after a while, causing me to jump and turn to look at him.

"W-what?" I coughed.

"Fratello! You don't think they went to Toni's house, do you?"

Oh fuck.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.

"...Really?" I asked, setting down my food on the coffee table (hey, when'd that get there?). That thought... That thought hadn't ever crossed my mind.

"Vee!" he panicked, jumping up and nearly spilling the liquid in his mug during the rush to get it on the table. He pulled me up from the couch and grabbed his cell phone and key, rushing out the door and sprinting down the road. I have never seen Feliciano run like this ever since Arthur was running at him with a rather large billboard. A-anyways, he apparently stalks Antonio since we arrived at his house a moment later. I knew because I saw the albino, fuck-face, and Antonio's car in front of the house. The curtains hid the windows, so I didn't know what was going on inside...

"Vee..." Feliciano panted, running to the door and nearly kicking it down. No, I lied. He did kick it down. That pasta finally kick in, huh? I mean... The door flew off of its hinges and landed on the ground.

I'm not paying for that.

A-anyways...

I looked up, and the fuck-face was on the ground, obviously being crushed by the door (HAH!), potato bastard knocked out in the corner, and albino holding his arms up in front of him protectively to block the chair about to be thrown at him by Antonio. Said Spaniard's eyes lit up when they saw me, and I silently panicked. I-it's okay Lovino. He won't hurt me... He won't hurt me...

"What are you doing?" Feliciano said at last, his tone way more serious than I thought it would be. Damn, when Feli's serious, shit's gonna hit the fan. Or whatever.

"I-I..." Antonio stammered, lowering the chair. Gilbert lowered his arms and took a few steps back, almost tripping over the door. Antonio smiled a little. "Lovi..." he breathed, like he hasn't seen me for fifty million fucking years.

"Toni, put the chair down."

Antonio did as he was told. He knows not to mess with Feliciano, damn it. I stepped inside and my eyes almost popped out of my head at what I saw. Walls were scratched, with a few red spots, chairs toppled over and tables flipped... If I looked closely, there was a big patch of red on potato bastard's head.

"What the fuck happened..." I gasped, looking at a few holes in the ceiling. My gaze quickly shifted to Antonio when he started to move towards me.

"Lovi..." he breathed again, his green eyes never leaving mine, he never stopped walking, even when Feliciano tried to block him from reaching me. I backed away, regretting it when he paused and bit his lip.

"An...Tonio..." I managed to squeak. At least I got his attention. He smiled again and took a hesitant step towards me, his arms outstretched. Yes. All I need is for him to hug me and say he loves me... And we'll be okay. He can move in. He'll be Feliciano and I's gaurdian. Maybe... Maybe something more for me.

But when he reached me I saw a tint of... Craziness in his eyes. He had the eyes of someone who heard voices inside heir head, the someone who's trapped in a room for too long. Just... Crazy. The mental disorder kind of crazy. If you don't get it by now then you're stupid. Go Google it.

Soon enough he embraced me. Surprisingly, it was warm and... Erm, welcoming, as usual. (SHH) But... I also had a feeling that a serial killer was hugging me right now.

"Ti amo," I squeaked, but he didn't hear me. Thank goodness. I grabbed at his jacket as tears started to fill my eyes, but I wouldn't let them spill. Not this time.

"...Lovi," he said after a while, causing me to jump.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are... Are you still angry with me?"

"B-bastard..."

"Ah... L-lo siento," he apologized, releasing me and backing away. But I wasn't gonna have any of that. I pulled him back forcefully, almost knocking us both to the ground. I heard him chuckle and hug me again while petting my hair, thankfully avoiding that... That damn fucking curl.

"Te amo," he said. "I know you'll never feel the same, but-"

"Ti amo," I said squeezing him so tight that he choked. Or it just could be from shock, but whatever.

"Q-que?"

"Ti amo."

**xXx**

**A/N: UGHTHISTOOKTOOLONG. Lo siento~! I tried to make some tensionousy stuff happen so... Tell me what you think of this chapter please...?**

**Well, I'll tell you what I have planned for next chappie.**

**Antonio's gonna get some... Special help from Mattie, and he's gonna bring Gil and Francy-Pants along. They're gonna run into Al and Artie. Then, a whole bunch of new hookups...**

**Meanwhile, Luddy goes to the hospital for the wound on his head, while Feli stays by his side as much as possible. Lovi's forced to be dragged along... Yeah.**

**If things don't go as planned above, it'll be fine. This chappie actually didn't go as I had planned after submitting chap. 5, so... XD**

**Translations:**

**Ja - Yes (German)**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**

**Buon Giorno - Good Morning (Italian)**

**Grazie - Thanks (Italian)**

**Ti Amo - I Love You (Italian)**

**Lo Siento - Sorry (Spanish)**

**Te Amo - I Love You (Spanish)**

**Que - What (Spanish)**

**Adios amigos~!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I had said that, I felt Antonio's arms tighten around me. I felt him smile into my hair (and take a big whiff of it, that creeper). I felt that I had just gotten a fifty million pound rock off of my chest. I felt... Good.

"Lo siento por herir a ti, mi amor," Antonio said to me with the nicest tone I've ever heard from him. It made my heart flutter, even if I don't know a shit's worth of Spanish. I felt safe, being hugged like this. I nuzzled my forehead into his chest (which kinda smelt like... blood) and took in a shaky breath. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard myself sniffle.

"Estoy tan tan triste, Lovino. Por favor, perdoname..." he said again, petting my hair once again before pulling back (with struggle, since I was holding on so tight) to look at my face and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I frowned and wiped them away myself with my sleeve, sniffling again and making fists with my hands.

"Te amo," he finally said, smiling and letting his hands fall on my shoulders. I winced, remembering how Alfred's bones were crushed. Hey, now that I look, Antonio's thumbs are kind of broken too. But his hands on my shoulders felt safe. And warm. Very warm...

"Vee," I heard from behind Antonio, and I panicked. Holy shit. Feli sounds like he's gonna murder someone. "Would you like to explain what's going on?"

HOLY FUCKING DAMN SHIT FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. Antonio, don't you dare turn around and look into Feli's ey- Fuck you.

"Would you like to sense the mood?" BURN. But oh fuck. I don't know who's side to take. I could end up like the blonde potato fucker over there (I just called my brother a potato. Ew.), or I could be suffocated by pasta. Or have a gun pulled out on me. Or... Both at the same time. I'll be like the Swiss people. Stay neutral. Yeah.

"Would you like to back off of my brother?"

"Would you like to leave two lovers alone?"

"Would you like to explain why you're calling yourselves lovers, but he never agreed?"

"Would you like to stay the fuck out of peoples' business?"

"Spanish bastard."

"Potato kisser."

"Tsundere fucker."

"Wurst sucker."

"SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!" I finally screamed at them, noticing out of the corner of my eye how the neighbors were closing their windows. Feliciano glared at me, then went back to his glaring contest with Antonio.

"Y-you guys need to get him some help," Gilbert said, inching out of the doorway. Which had no door. I guess he helped fuck-face out from under the big piece of metal, because he joined the albino in staring at Antonio.

"I heard that Matthieu is training to become a therapist or something," he said, walking over and putting his arm on Feliciano's shoulders. I growled and he quickly removed it.

"Let's clean up the place, okay Toni? Feli, calm down, we'll get West in the hospital and Toni in therapy. Your bro's gonna stay with you until Toni is sane again, alright?" albino explained, smirking when Feliciano and Antonio's faces lit up a bit.

"Vee, alright."

"Si~."

"Great! The Bad Touch Trio will clean up the house while the Vargas bros take West to the hospital, okay?"

"Vee!"

"Si!

"Whatever."

"Bien sur, mon ami."

"I'll go get West then, Francy-Pants and Toni can start with the bloodstains and broken tables and such," albino chirped, skipping inside the house. Fuck-face and Antonio followed while Feliciano and I waited outside.

"Vee~," Feliciano said sadly, sighing and turned to face me. "Mi dispiace."

"Perche?"

"I got... All defensive."

"Yeah. You better be sorry, it isn't cool to insult people, Feliciano Vargas."

"Hypocrite," he laughed, his cheery demanor returning. Soon, albino bastard walked out with poatato bastard slung over his shoulder.

"You know how to drive, Lovino?" he asked, going over to his car and pulling out his keys.

"I'm not driving your Goddamn car," I answered, spitting on the side of the road.

"Francis won't let me use his, and neither will Toni. It's the only way to bring West to the hospital," he explained and opened the back door, stuffing potato bastard inside and slamming the door shut. "And you never answered my question."

"Yes, I can fucking drive. Give me the keys already," I grumbled, giving a half-assed glare his way.

"Eager, aren't you?" he smirked and tossed me the keys.

"Wanna get it the fuck over with," I shot back, getting to the driver's side and waiting for my brother to get in too.

...I don't actually now how to drive. Yet. Nonno taught me (well, at least tried to), but I never paid attention. I only remember a few things. Lets see, put the key in the ignition thing... Oh, seatbelt. Start it... Okay.

Alright. I made it onto the road without killing us all. Phew.

Mmmkay. Alright, gas pedal... Speed limit... Okay. I got this...

"Fratello, why are you talking to yourself?" Feliciano asked from the backseat where he had potato bastard's head in his lap. (Insert gag here.)

"I'm not!" I yelled back, almost swerving off of the road and made a note to myself to stay focused. A few hours of getting lost and almost getting in a car crash, we made it to the hospital, where Feliciano quickly dragged his boyfriend to the receptionist. We made it to a hospital room, where the bastard's wounds (apparently, Antonio stabbed him in the sides as well) were treated while we watched from the chairs sitting beside the bed he was on.

Oh. And they kind of... Asked us what happened. Well, I couldn't just say, "Oh, our guardian hit him over the head with a table, it's all good haha~," and Feliciano knew that too. So we... Lied and told them he fell down the stairs and hit his head on the table. It seemed to work, because the nurse agreed that these _were_ wounds from a table (how in the hell does she know that?), and that he might be here a while. Oh boy.

And there was a kid on the other side of the curtain that sounded awfully familiar. I just, uh, waited until they opened the curtain so I could see...

And oh the irony.

Staring back at me were glassy, blue eyes behind a pair of glasses that were shattered. Yup. Alfred. Matthew and Arthur were with him too...

Oh fuck.

"Ah, hey there little faggot!" he greeted me, a big smile on his face despite the pain his eyes still showed. "You were soooo lucky your fuck buddy was there to protect you, cuz if he wasn't, you would be the one laying in this hospital bed."

"Alfred," Arthur warned.

"Just shut up about that, okay? He's not my fuck buddy, he's my... Guardian now, since my grandfather died, and you're unable to use your arms so if I wanted, I could grab a spoon and castrate you right here right now," I growled at him, letting my eyes narrow and fisting my pant legs to keep from hitting him. "And the macho potato could wake up any second, and if you shit talk me Feli's gonna cry, then potato's gonna flip tables all over you."

The American was slightly taken aback, his smirk faltering, but he recovered it and cocked his head to the side. "Well, then, I should probably be saying sorry for your loss, but he was probably a faggot too, so I won't. And who said I couldn't use my arms? Yeah, they hurt like a bitch, but I could move them. And I doubt you could _castrate_ me with a _spoon_," he said, looking over to the knocked out German. "And _that_ is the reason I don't pick on your angelic little brother."

"My grandfather actually was going out with a girl when he died! What was her name... Becca! She came over and told us everything she wanted to. I've never _ever_ seen Nonno with a man. Well, once... But he lost a bet! A-and since your arms hurt so bad you can't stop me when I fucking _hack away_ with my damn spoon! What about Antonio, huh? He's so much fucking scarier than potato bastard, I saw the look of fear on his face! Why do you pick on me then? And I see that the albino kind of has 'a thing' for me, and he's the bastard's brother! He could protect me! Y-your argument is invalid!" I huffed, watching caterpillar-brows' concerned face and Matthew's really scared one. Macho German didn't wake up yet, but Feliciano was holding to my arm tightly, preventing me from getting up and leaving. Where's that kickass side of Feli when I need him?

"That albino has 'a thing' for you? Pfft. Well, that Mexican wants to get in your pants and that old French guy is just perverted, so I'm not all that surprised."

"He's not a **GOD DAMN** Mexican, you idiot! There's a fucking place called '_Spain_'!"

"I'll have to pay more attention in history when school's back in. You'll sit next to me, right? Or will you run away with the... Uh, guy from Spain and leave me all alone?" the American asked, the playful smirk never leaving his face. I wanted to get up and hit him soooo bad.

"Alfred, that is enough," eyebrows finally said, stepping up and looking him in the eye. "You promised you would behave."

"Well, Artie, this little faggot is ask-!"

"ALFRED! Quit with the name calling! You are to call him by his name, and if you don't have anything nice to say, do NOT say anything at ALL," he shouted, raising his arms to grab him, but quickly lowered them. Silence followed after that, except for the quiet thump of Arthur's back hitting the wall again and the ticking of the clock. There were some pitter patters of nurses walking in and out of the halls, until one stopped outside of ours and knocked.

"Come in," Arthur called, his gaze never leaving the ground.

"Yes, hello," the nurse said, a smile plastered on her face. "There is a... Gilbert Beilschmidt looking for a... Matthew Williams?"

"Ah, yes, that's me," the Canadian answered so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "Did... Did he say why he wanted to see me?"

"Well, I heard him mumble something about therapy," she answered, urging Matthew into the hallways to go see the albino. If the albino was here, wasn't Antonio too? If I said anything, Alfred might snort or something, so I just kept quiet and watched Arthur wring his hands nervously.

"Mmmmbrrg...Gtmlk...?" a gruff voice beside me made me turn and look at the sight of the potato bastard's eyes opening.

"L-Luddy!" Feliciano gasped, standing up and rushing to the blonde's side. "Vee~!"

"Feliciano...? How did you become this big that fast...?"

**xXx**

**Antonio:**

After Lovi drove off in Gil's car all awkward and crooked (like he didn't know how to drive), Gil turned to me and shook his head.

"We really need to get you some help, Toni. I mean, seriously! I don't even remember what really happened! All I know is that Francis was here, and then West and I walked in, then you threw a chair, and then it hit him, then he ended up in the corner - didn't I see you stabbing him too? - you yelled, then I was shielding myself from a chair about to be thrown by you, then out of nowhere, the door gets kicked down and lands on Francis, and Feli and Lovino walk in, then you set the chair down and there's suddenly a gayfest going on."

"Lo siento," I apologized, bowing my head. "I-I can pay for all of the bills-"

"Ugh, Toni, just paying for the American kid's hospital bill will cost you your wallet. It's fine. We'll pay it. You're so lucky we're your friends," Gil said and turned to Francis. "How'd you like a door falling on you?"

"Honhon, well, at first it hurt, but then it was just really heavy. I think Lovino was very very happy to see me crushed like that."

"I hope you're not implying it like that," I said sending a soft glare the Frenchman's way. He held his hands up defensively and shook his head.

"Well, no, of course not..."

"Right. Well, let's get the place cleaned up, shall we?" Gil butted in, walking into the kitchen and rummaging through my cupboards until he got some wipes, buckets, and some old Mexican sponges Daan (the Dutch guy I dislike with a passion) got me for my birthday. Why yes, he did get me a gift. Only because Femke (his sister) nagged him about it. And when she found out what he got me, she chewed him out... Yeah. Femke's kinda... Scary. When she wants to be, of course!

Soon enough, though, we got rid of all of the bloodstains and fixed the holes in the ceiling and fixed broken furniture. It was actually kind of fun, with Gil and Francis there, because if i did it alone, I wouldn't be able to finish it all. Thank goodness for the power of friendship~!

"Alright, Toni. Let's get you some therapy. Francy, you said Matthew was working on becoming a therapist?" Gil asked after putting the suplies away in the cupboards. Not in the right places, but oh well. I don't really use my kitchen alot anyways.

"Oui."

"Mmmmkaay... So. We have to find him then."

"Do... Do you think he went to the hospital with his brother?" I suggested smiling innocently and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Honhon, Toni you're so cute~."

"Ja! Of course he would be there! Good work Toni!" Gil smirked, going through the door that we fixed (yaay~!) and skipped to Francis' car. "To the hospital then!"

It took a little time to figure out who was sitting where, but eventually, I ended up being in the back and Francis and Gil in the front. The ride was unusually quet, except for the music Francis put on.

We made it to the hospital, where we would hopefully find the Matthew kid and would help me become "sane" so I can be with Lovi.

Forever.

And ever.

...

See, this is why I need help.

"Hey! Uh, we need to find someone here. First... Uh, is there an Alfred Jones or whatever here?" Gil asked the receptionist, who didn't look all too pleased with the attitude she was given.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know if there's a Matthew... Williams? Yeah, Matthew Williams visiting him right now?"

"May I have your name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"We will see. Please have a seat."

"Will do!" Gil laughed and sat down in a chair, motioning for Francis and I to do the same. Soon enough, a nurse came back with the Canadian. Gil hopped up first, grabbing the kid's hand and shaking it. "I'm Gilbert! You can call me Gil, okay?"

"I uh... Okay."

"And I need your help, okay Mattie? I... Can call you Mattie, right? Or should it just be Matthew?"

"Mattie's fine... But... You remember my name?"

"...Yeah...?"

"Okay. W-well, what did you need help with?"

"Eh, well, you know how your bro's arms got... Well... Remember Toni?" Gil asked pointing to me, who I waved to.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, so Francy here says that you're working on being a therapist, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you help him out? I don't know how the therapy shit works, but do you think you can just help him out before he grabs his battle axe and walks down the street with it?"

"Ah! I'll... I'll do what I can."

"Sweet! Hey, give me your number."

"Wha...? Fine. Give me your phone," Matthew ordered Gil, who complied and let the blonde punch in his phone number. "I'm going to have to tell Al about this, so just wait here a second and I'll be right back. We're going to go to one of your houses, right?"

"We can go to my house. I have an extra room you can work in," Francis said, a pervy (Gil called it that) grin coming onto his face.

"Si!" I cheered, smiling brightly at the three of them. Matthew smiled back before going through the halls to tell his brother that this was going to take awhile.

**xXx**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Ugh! Well, I added in Toni's POV so... Yeah. Next chapter will also start with Toni, then convert back to Lovi, then hopefully it'll stay that way. I don't know yet.**

**I don't really think I need to do the translations anymore. I got them off of Google Translate, soo...**

**Yep.**

**Thank you for reading! Still taking suggestions and the such~!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	8. Chapter 8

"He's a cutie," Gil said cheerfully once he made sure Matthew was out of earshot. "I like him already."

"Oui. Je vais pretendre que garcon dans le nom de Francois..." Francis said in his native language. Which I couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Gil asked, his face becoming dark as he stared at the French guy beside me.

"N-nothing, mon ami," Francis chuckled nervously, keeping his gaze away from Gil for awhile. Gil can be as almost as scary as me when I'm angry! I mean, he pulls random chains and whips out of nowhere... And those big red eyes make him seem like he was sent from the devil himself!

We sat in silence for a while, waiting for days for Matthew to come back. Well... N-not really days, but it seemed like it! In reality, it only took 45 minutes for him to get back. Francis ended up falling asleep on some random lady's shoulder, while Gil just played around with his phone. As for me, I watched Francis sleep and Gil let me read some of his texts.

"Ugh, sorry guys," Matthew said apologetically, sighing and putting a hand on his hip. "Protective older brother. He said I was seriously going to get hurt, and he's not going to my funeral or something like that."

"Ugh. What a jerk!" Gil complained, putting his phone away and standing up.

"I know, huh? He argued with me until Arthur told him to back off," the Canadian replied, smiling a tad bit. "As long as you don't get angry, I guess I won't get hurt, huh?"

"Si," I said and stood up too with a smile still stuck on my face.

"Well, let's get Francis up and we can go get you some help, kay Toni?" Gil said, motioning to Francis and smirking. I got Francis up, who was drooling, and we all got into his car. I ended up in the passenger's seat this time, leaving Gil and Matthew to flirt with each other in the back.

We got to Francis's house safely, stopping to get some drinks along the way. There was a guy walking down the sidewalk with his pants pulled up all the way to his chest, which made us all giggle and crack jokes about him. That's gonna be our new inside joke for awhile.

"Is there anything I can get you before you two begin, Matthieu?" Francis asked, slowly inching towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any maple syurup?"

"Uh... Oui," Francis replied, tossing the whole bottle of maple syurup to the Canadian.

"Where can we work?" I asked, stopping in the hallway to peek back at Gil and Francis.

"The bedroom that's linked to the really big bathroom. There's a few chairs in there you can use," the latter answered, and I skipped through the really big bathroom into the spare bedroom, pulling Matthew with me. I got a few chairs (yeah, I grabbed three. Just in case) and sat down on one, waiting for Matthew to do the same.

"You don't look like the kind of guy that needs therapy," he told me, adjusting his glasses and pulling out a polar bear cub, notepad, and pencil out of nowhere. Creepy.

"Eh well..."

"So, let's start out with the basics. I uh... Kinda need these."

"Si?"

"Here, fill these out," he ordered me, handing over the pencil and notepad.

"Uh, what's with the bear cub?"

"...Just please fill that out."

"Si, si. Lo siento."

**Name:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'11''

**Weight:** ...?

**Occupation:** Babysitter, student, cashier at McDonald's~ :)

"Here."

"Merci. Hey... You're 17? You look... A bit older than that. No offense."

"None taken. Lovi thought I was 20-something~."

"I see. Well, would you like to start with when... This... Rage type thing happened?"

"Sure. Um well... When I was 9, there was a kid that was mean to everyone. Like, really mean. Think of your brother times 10."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah. Well, he picked on me for being a little... Smaller than others. He also picked on me for being so nice to everyone. It carried on and on, until one day I punched him. And I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop even though he started bleeding really bad, and eventually a teacher came and split us apart. I was suspended for... A really long time."

"Ah..."

"Well, my parents got really angry at me. I was angry too. I was just... Angry. At everyone. At everything. I kinda got my happy back after a month or so. Everything was going okay, that kid left me alone, things were good."

"That's good."

"Well... Then, when I turned 13, I found out my parents were alchoholics."

"Oh...!"

"I got angry again. And I tried and tried to get them to stop, but they just slapped me and told me to go to my room. I tried my hardest to make thing right again... But I was failing. When I turned 14, I wanted to get rid of them completely. They slapped me everyday, and I was getting sick of it."

"So you... Killed them...?"

"Si. I planned it out quite carefully, though. Even though I act like an idiot, I'm actually pretty smart. I saved up some money to buy some gloves, so my finger prints wouldn't get on the weapon I was using. I made sure to burn them and bury them. I grabbed my dad's pistol, shot my dad then my mom, then put the gun in my dad's hands. I cleared up any evidence, which meant I then burned the gloves and ran as fast as I could to my friend's house. His mom was out, so I told him to leave a note that we left for the park before the incident."

"Did they ever find out it was you?"

"No. They said my father shot my mom then himself. My friend asked if it was me, and I said if he ever told anyone he would be next."

"And he never told anyone?"

"No. He... He and his family died in a car accident a few days later."

"I see. Would you like to continue?"

"Si. I lived in an orphanage for a while, but I moved out when I was 16. I had a lot of money saved up, so I decided I should leave Spain. I got on a plane and left. I ended up here, in America. Attended a school, got a few jobs..."

"I see. So... What brought on the urge to punch that child that picked on you?"

"...I... I finally had enough of it. We watched some clips about bullying and that you should stand up for yourself. So... I hurt him as much as he hurt me. They didn't understand. The teachers and principal, I mean."

"Ah. What happened to that kid?"

"He tried to avoid me once I got back to school, but he transferred schools when he got rejected by a girl."

"Hm. Well then, from what source did you find out your parents were alchoholics?"

"I found wine and such everywhere. They smelled of it and they just seemed... Different. I told my friend and he said so."

"So... What triggers this angry side?"

"...Well, I don't know, really. Some things, I just get angry and that's it."

"I know that when you get angry, you want to do something with your hands. That's the case for many people, anyways. When this angry side comes out, what do you feel like doing?"

"I have an old battleaxe somewhere in my house, and sometimes I think of grabbing that. Usually I grab the nearest thing I can reach and break it."

"Oooh... I want you to... Practice, a little. When you want to break something, start clapping your hands really hard instead."

"...Que?"

"I'm going to make you angry, and I want you to clap your hands really hard instead of grabbing this chair over here. If you make any move to grab the chair, you fail."

"O...Okay...?"

"Hmnh. I know you're very possesive of Lovino..."

"Be careful, please. I usually just see red and do everything blindly."

"Oh, don't fret. I'm not going to be as bad as my brother, I know better," he explained, taking a gulp of his maple syurup before setting his hands in his lap. "Okay. Um. Oh, hey. Back in school, before summer break, he tripped over someone's leg and dropped all of his books and stuff. Alfred started laughing his butt off and kicked him."

I began to claw at my palms with my fingernails.

"There were lots of other people there too. They kicked him too, and one even held him down to keep him from running away. The sad thing was, that his own brother was there witnessing it."

I began to clap my hands together, as I was told, creating slapping sounds that vibrated off of the walls.

"Do you feel that you have relieved some stress after doing that?"

"Was that a true story?"

"Answer the question please."

"Actually... I don't feel very angry anymore. I took my rage out and now I'm good. But really. Was that a true story?"

"No, it wasn't," Matthew reassured me, taking another gulp of syurup before collecting his things and standing up. "It's good that that helped. Mr. Carriedo, I'm going to need to see you a few times a week, though. And after the first week is over, then you'll be able to see Lovino again while still making appointments to keep your anger under control."

"Si!" I answered, standing up as well and setting the chairs to the was today... Monday? So that means next Monday... I can make it. I hope.

"Well then, I'll stop being formal and we can go into the living room, alright?" he asked me, opening the door.

"Please... Don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course."

"Okay then~! Francis has a nice house," I replied, walking out of the bedroom, into the bathroom, down the hall and into the living room. Dragging Matthew with me the whole way. Gil and Francis were laughing (probably about that guy and the pants) when we arrived, making their laughter falter for a second. Gil jumped up and grabbed Matthew's arm, holding it out and examining it.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did you could've screamed for me, I would've helped you!" Gil rambled on, causing the Canadian to blush.

"Gil, I'm fine. He didn't lay a finger on me."

"Phew, that's good! Well, sit down and we'll play some **awesome** videogames!"

"Alrighty then," Matthew replied. We sat down and grabbed a controller, watching Francis and Gil do the same while waiting for the game to warm up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino:<strong>

What does the bastard mean how did Feliciano grow up this fast? He just saw him this morning! Germans are stupid.

"Wha... What do you mean?" my brother asked, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears.

"You...?" the potato bastard stammered, looking from Feliciano back to me. "W-where's Roderich? A-and Elizaveta? You're..."

"Ugh, shut up!" I yelled, tempted to beat his head with a bat. Or better yet, a table. "Feliciano, he obviously has amnesia and can only remember when you were kids."

"But... No! That can't happen!" Feliciano cried, big fat crocodile tears running down his face.

"Listen, macho potato, you're not being taken care of by the piano player and that chick with the frying pan anymore," I said, watching his face twist up oddly.

"So... I'm an adult now? And I'm... Macho...?" he asked, looking down to check his arms. "I am macho..."

"Yes."

We sat in silence (except for Feliciano's sniffling) until the door opened. Matthew walked in, going over to his brother and folding his hands in front of him.

"Alfred," he started, "I'm going to give the man that hurt you therapy. I don't know when I'll come back-"

"WHAT?" the American yelled, his face becoming dark. "You're going to get hurt!"

"Alfred, listen. This will not only help him, it'll help me."

"I'm not going to your funeral!"

"Al..."

They argued back and forth for a long time. Like... A fucking long time. Eventually, Arthur stepped forward and stood in front of Matthew.

"Stop it, you two! Alfred, let the lad go. He has our numbers, and he knows how to stand up for himself," he said angrily, his thick brows almost hiding his eyes completely.

"Ugh. Fine! If you die, I'm going to laugh and sing, 'Told you so!'"

Jerk.

Matthew nodded in thanks to the Brit and sent a quick glare to his brother before leaving the room.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I growled at the American. I really didn't wanna start anything with him, but seriously. He needs to go fuck himself.

"And you're a faggot, you know that?" Alfred said back to me, his smirk coming back onto his face.

"**ALFRED FOSTER JONES!**" Arthur suddenly yelled, causing a disturbance in the room next to us. A nurse even poked her head in for a second to see what was happening. "**WHAT** DID I JUST **SAY** TO YOU?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ARTIE! I **swear** this kid has a death wish!" Alfred yelled back, his smirk disappearing into a frown with his brows knitted together.

"Alfred, if you speak to him once more, I am going to order a nurse or doctor to make you fall asleep," the Brit growled at him, exhaling sharply through his nostrils. I don't know why he hasn't had a stroke yet.

"Ugh, fine! Just shut the damn curtain or something," the American grunted, laying down and looking at the ceiling while Arthur separated us with the curtain. I chose that time to look at the potato bastard. His eyes were wide, and he almost looked concerned.

"Go to sleep or something," I snorted, turning away to look at the door.

"O-okay..." he complied, and soon I heard soft snoring.

"Fratello?" Feliciano asked, and he was so close I could smell the cinnamon on him.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think he's going to get his memory back?" he whispered. I turned to look at him, soon regretting it once I saw the glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know," I whispered back, sighing and smiling softly. "You can... Take a nap on me if you want..."

"Grazie," Feliciano thanked me sadly, making himself comfortable on my shoulder and soon drifting of to sleep.

"Cazzo..."

**xXx**

**Welp... There ya go. Toni's therapy, some arguments and yelling... It's all good.**

**Next chappie should have a time skip to the next week, so...~**

**I haven't been to therapy (but I think I should), nor am I a therapist so... Sorry if I got anything wrong. My mom tells me about some experiences with her therapist so...**

**Alright, I think I should put the translation for what Francy-Pants said.**

**Oui. Je vais pretendre que garcon dans le nom de Francois - Yes. I shall claim him in the name of Francis**

**lol**

**So...**

**Let's catch up on some pairings, shall we~?**

**Current pairings - SpaMano and GerIta**

**Soon-To-Be pairings - PruCan, FrancexTheWorld, and USUK**

**Got it? Good.**

**AAAANNNDDD...**

**Now you'll have to wait until next week... Because I don't really get the computer on the weekdays. I'm so busy! TT^TT**

**Thank you all for your reviews~!**

**I will thank you all once this fic is over.**

**...Which will be a VERY VERY long time.**

**I don't even know how I'm gonna end this.**

**...**

**Ciao.**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	9. Chapter 9

**TWO WARNINGS:**

**WARNING ONE: SMUT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. DON'T DENY IT, I KNOW YOU.**

**WARNING TWO: LOTS OF ITALIAN AND SPANISH, DUE TO THE SMUT. I SUGGEST YOU KEEP GOOGLE TRANSLATE UP IN A SEPERATE TAB.**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot in the previous chapters) I ****DO NOT**** own Hetalia. If I did, it would be so yaoilicious... And I most likely wouldn't be writing this because it would be in the anime. ;p**

**Enjoy~!**

**xXx**

After a week or so of having to put up with Alfred's damn face, the potato bastard _oh so fucking slowly_ earning back his memory, and Feliciano's whining, I woke up the next morning (in a chair) to see big green eyes staring right back at me.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, jumping only enough to make Feliciano stir.

"Buenos dias Lovi," Antonio said, standing up from his sitting position on the floor to cup my face with his hand. "Te he echado mucho de menos, mi amor."

"Speak English or Italian, bastard," I whispered back. What time was it? Arthur was still asleep in the chair Matthew usually sat in, so it was probably really early. Oh, now you're wondering where Matthew went? Two words; albino's house.

"Is that any way to greet me after a week?" Antonio asked me, a smile present on his lips. He gave a small chuckle before sitting back down on the floor. "You can go back to sleep if you want. It's not even 6am yet."

I let a growl sound from the back of my throat. It wasn't even 6? Well. Yeah. Eyebrows gets up at 7. How do I know this? I pulled quite a few all-nighters. He wakes up, stretches, says a few words to me, walks out of the room, comes back with some tea, and opens up a random book. He reads until Alfred wakes up at 10, and by then he's finished with that horrid drink and has flipped quite a few pages. Alfred then whines about his arms being in pain, so Arthur gives him some stuff the doctor said to give him. Alfred glances at me a few times, obviously wanting to say something, but keeps his conversations to Arthur. That's the typical day.

"Can't," I mumbled, letting my eyes close and my head rest gently atop Feliciano's. I exhaled sharply, stretching out my legs so my feet brushed Antonio's knees.

"You can't?" Antonio asked, his fingertips drumming on my shoe. "Do you want to walk around the hospital?"

"Hungry," I grunted, opening my eyes again to look him in the eye.

"We can go to then cafeteria then," he whispered, standing up and helping me up without waking Feliciano. "What do you feel like eating?"

"...Tomatoes. Or pasta," I yawned, stumbling and crashing into Antonio a bit before being more attentive.

"Suena bien," he hummed back, helping me stay steady with a hand on my shoulder.

"I swear to God, the next time you speak Spanish to me, I'm going to fucking _throw_ a table at you," I hissed at him, only to be given a smile.

"Si, si. Mi dispiace Lovi," he apologized, moving the hand on my shoulder down to my lower back.

"Hand. _**Off**_," I growled, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Where then?" Antonio raised an eyebrow, rubbing the upper half of my back with his thumb.

"Nowhere!" I nearly yelled. If I yelled I would wake people up. Then the doctors would get mad at me.

"Lovii..." he whined, moving his hand to mine.

"No!"

"Percheeeee?"

"B-because!"

"But you said you loooveeddd meeee!" he complained, leaning on me while entwining our fingers.

"N-not in public, dipshit!" I grunted, trying to untangle our fingers.

"Then in private?" he asked hopefully, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

"Y-yeah, sure, whatever! J-just let go, there's a nurse right there!" I panicked, soon relaxing and giving said nurse a wave and a smile before glaring at the Spanish bastard. I... I really did say I loved him, didn't I?

A few elevators later, we were seated at a table in the cafeteria with plates of pasta in front of us. And a few slices of tomato.

"I got therapy from Matthew, Lovi! Isn't that great? I finally get to see you again~!" Antonio chirped, bringing a forkful of pasta to his mouth.

"Sure," I grunted, poking at the food with my fork. This food fucking sucks.

"Are you not hungry anymore?" he asked me after chewing, his fingers crawling to my plate.

"The food fucking sucks here!" I politely whispered my opinion, sighing and slowly sliding downward in my chair.

"I'll eat it for you, querido," he hummed, dumping what was on my plate onto his.

"Was that Spanish?"

"...Er...?"

"What did I just tell you?"

"I... I can tell you what it means, Lovi!"

"I don't wanna know! Just... Just stop calling me that!"

"I can't help it~," he sighed, finishing off his plate of shit. "Where do you wanna go now?"

"Hoomee..." I groaned. Oh, home sounded so good right now. I was stuck in a hospital for a week. Who wouldn't wanna go home after that?

"Well, let's go get Feli and-"

"No. No Feliciano."

"You mean... Just us?" he asked, and I could hear his voice cracking with excitement.

"Don't say it like that, bastard!"

"We'll leave a note. Or... If that eyebrows guy is up we'll ask him to pass the message," he stated, quickening his pace to the elevator.

A few more elevators and we were back in the room. Feliciano wasn't up yet, and neither was Arthur or Alfred. The potato bastard was, though.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I growled at him, crossing my arms and looking to Feli.

"I... I zink I have regained my memory, Lovino," he said in his normal gruff voice, sighing and sitting up.

"Yeah?" I asked. "That's nice. Think you can give Feliciano a message when he wakes up?"

"I still need a few moments to see zings clearly. Please excuse me," he replied, closing his eyes and whispering things in German. He finally opened them and looked straight at me. "Vhat vill I be telling him?"

"Tell him Antonio and I went home."

"You mean... Your house home?"

"Yeah. No, don't give me that look."

"You're just going to leave him here?"

"He likes you more. I think he'll cry tears of joy when he finds out you got your memory back. He won't when he finds out this bastard can take care of us again," I said. "We'll... Come back to pick him up."

"Alright, zhen. I vill take vatch of him."

"Yeah, you do that. Make sure he doesn't leave the room unless he's accompanied by eyebrows or a nurse."

"Ja."

And with that, we left the room. As soon as we got into Antonio's car, he turned me so I was facing him, and he kissed around on my face. Except for that one spot I really wanted him to kiss. My lips.

"...Dammi un bacio gia, bastardo," I whispered weakly, feeling so so so vulnerable. He gave me a brief look of shock before crashing his lips to mine. He pulled back with a smile, putting the keys in the ignition. That damn mood killer...

I put on my seatbelt with a grunt, letting my eyes close. I listened to Antonio hum along softly with the songs on the radio, tapping the dashboard lightly with his middle finger from time to time.

And oh thank the Lord we made it home. Antonio carried me bridal style into the house and onto my bed, crawling in next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Off," I warned, too tired to do anything else.

"I haven't seen you for so long..." he mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder. "I missed you."

"Get off bastard," I growled (I've been growling alot lately), weakly elbowing him in the gut. Instead of doing what he was told, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm being serious," I told him.

"So am I," Antonio shot back, crawling on top of me and kissing my cheek again. He planted kisses along my jawline, back up to my other cheek, and finally, on my lips. All I could do was kiss him back. I-I was too tired to fight back! Wipe that pervy Elizaveta smile off of your face!

Oh hey, when did my arms make their way around his neck? Don't do that unless I tell you to, dammit! Oh, fuck no. Don't you stand up on me now, lower regions. Don't you dare wrap around his waist, you fucking legs- Fuck you!

Antonio moaned into the kiss before pulling back and unbuttoning my shirt.

"W-what... What are you doing?" I asked between pants, watching his fingers work with the black beady things. He paused and looked me in the eye with an innocent pout painted across his features.

"I'm... Unbuttoning your shirt, Lovi," he responded, smiling when I furrowed my eyebrows.

"And did I say you could do that?"

"Uh... No?"

"Right. So stop," I ordered the Spanish bastard, who pouted again, but complied and stopped fiddling with my shirt. Instead, he snuck his hands (not so sneakily) up into my shirt and tweaked a nipple. I squeaked a very manly squeak, quickly pulling back his arm. "Bastard!"

"Oh, sorry. May I?" Antonio teased, rubbing it with his forefinger.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it feels weird!" I yelled, feeling my face heat up. He just laughed and poked my cheek.

"You look like a tomato, Lovi~!" he cooed, tackling and embracing me in a bear hug.

"Vaffanculo!" I managed to choke out. I was then met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Language," Antonio said, lifting up my shirt and biting at my stomach.

"Shi-oooooot!" I quickly corrected myself, swatting at his head. Which most likely didn't have anything in it.

"Gracias," he thanked me, pecking me on the lips.

"Language," I warned him, sending an intimidating glare his way.

"Mmmmn, I can't help myself! You should at least know what gracias means, Lovi," he huffed while drawing invisible patterns on my stomach with his finger. "I'm speaking my native language wether you like it or not. I think it's sexy."

"It's not sexy."

"No? But I think Italian is sexy too. You should speak it more often."

"If that's the case, I'm never speaking a word of Italian again!" I yelled and sat up quickly, almost butting heads with Antonio in the process.

"Noooooooo!" he gasped, pulling me in for another hug. "You can't doooo thaaaaat!"

And. Well. He's kinda right. I mean, it's out of habit. Sometimes I end up converting the language into Italian when I'm talking with people without even knowing! No wonder they look at me oddly. And... Well. I'm Italian. I come from _Italy_. I can't disgrace my own language because of a bastard like this!

I grunted into his shoulder, not moving an inch. Because if I would it would hurt. God, this guy's hugs are fucking tight. I let my eyes close with a sigh, drinking in (yes, actually _drinking_) Antonio's earthy scent. That was mixed with cologne. And tomatoes. His hair smelled like tomatoes. Is there a tomato shampoo? Hmm...

"Te amo," Antonio finally said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He briefly squeezed my midsection and pulled back to look at my blushing face.

"Y-y-yeah..." I stuttered, looking at everything but him.

"Look at me Lovi."

I complied and looked him in the eyes.

"You have every right to tell me to stop."

Before I could ask, I was laying down on the bed again with Antonio's (fucking damn sexy) lips attacking my neck. I squeaked another manly squeak before moaning as he grabbed that curl jutting out of my head. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and opened it to lick his way down to my nipples, giving them a quick, but painful, bite.

"Ouch!"

"Lo siento," Antonio apologized, kissing them in hopes of making them feel better. He trailed his tongue down to my stomach (his fingers still playing with my curl) and licking random patters around my bellybutton. He worked on undoing my belt, palming my... Lower regions... Ah fuck it. My _erection_. Palming my erection with the hand that was previously tangled with my curl.

"Lovi," I heard Antonio say. I opened my eyes to stare back at his emerald green ones, letting out a small pant. "This... This is okay, right?"

I nodded sheepishly, feeling my face heat up even more (if that was even possible). He smiled and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them down along with my boxers. Again.

"Ah-!" I gasped when he ran his tongue along my erection, soon taking it into his mouth. I immediately bucked my hips, only to have them be held down by Antonio. He bobbed his head right along, taking more and more into his mouth every time until he was all the way to the base. I tangled my fingers in his hair, throwing my head back and letting out small little moans of pleasure.

Who could blame me? If you had a sexy Spanish guy sucking your dick you'd be moaning like fuck. But most of you are girls. Which is actually kinda creepy, because everytime I see a fangirl fangirling over yaoi, I immediately think of Elizaveta. Do you know how scary that bitch is?

"Lovi, don't break the fourth wall again like that please," Antonio told me, smiling when I glared at him.

"I didn't."

"You were too busy breaking the fourth wall, you didn't even notice you came already."

...

"...What?"

"See?"

"No, this is the author's fault!"

"Whatever," Antonio sighed, crawling on top of me again and bringing me in for a kiss. He licked along my curl, bringing more moans. He then brought three fingers to my mouth, urging to insert them. I hesitantly took them in, coating them in saliva. Antonio took them out and brought them down to my ass, teasing the entrance with a finger.

"M-metterli dentro..." I panted, earning a playful smirk.

"Ansioso, ¿no~?" Antonio teased, but complied and entered a finger. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, but eventually I got used to it. When he slipped in another finger, though, it sent sharp pains through my back. Antonio noticed this pain, and nibbled on my curl. Most of the pain washed away, except for a little pricky feeling when he added the third. He scissored them all inside my hole, stretching it out. He finally pulled out, working on inzipping and unbuttoning his pants.

"Come cazzo è che andando in forma?" I screetched when he pulled down his clothing and started pumping his erection.

"Mmm. Lo hará. No te preocupes, mi amor," he said, spreading my legs a bit wider. "Sei pronto?"

I nodded, watching him line up his dick with my entrance. He slowly pushed in, eventually fully sheathing himself inside of me.

"¡Ah, tan cálido," Antonio moaned, kissing my jawline. "Dimmi quando posso muovere, sì?"

"S-s-s-si..." I stuttered, trying to keep tears inside. Fuck, this fucking hurt like damn hell... Merda... "Sposta..."

Antonio complied and (very) slowly started thrusting inside of me. Fucking damn, it hurt. I let a small squeak escape my lips, still trying to hold back tears. Antonio saw this and kissed me apologetically, rubbing my curl between his fingers and pumping my erection in hopes of making everything feel better. It kind of helped, as the feeling of arousal washed away most of the pain.

Soon enough, Antonio found a steady beat to thrust to, pumping my cock in time with his thrusts. He gradually picked up speed, rocking the bed and hitting the wall with the headboard. A few thrusts later, I came over our chests and stomachs with a scream of Antonio's name, him following soon after.

He collapsed next to me with his arms around my waist. "Te amo," he told me, kissing my neck and falling asleep soon after.

"...Ti amo."

**xXx**

***Wipes off sweat from forehead* Whhoo...**

**Wow. Hehehe...**

**That is... That's the first smut I've ever written. I hope you like it. But even if you don't that's okay too. :)**

**Toni FINALLY got into Lovi's pants! What will happen next? Make a suggestion, and we will see in the next chapter...**

**XD I love all of the reviews I got saying, "He DID kill his parents!"**

**I love you guys.**

**And so does my Spain cosplayer. He loves you all too.**

**I'm sick. Again. Ugh.**

**So here's another chappie! You guys are lucky~!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, since Scarlet Daydreamer asked that I put the translations at the bottom again, I will do so.**

**I would also like to thank RomaniaBites! I love your reviews dear~! I wish I could thank you through private messaging but... Eh. *Huggles* **

**I would like to say, before we begin, that I DO like PruMano, but I also see Gil as an older brother/father figure for Lovi. It's actually kinda cute to see Gil care about Lovi like that.  
>So expect so see some... "Brotherly" PruMano.<strong>

**AAAANNNNDDDD... Maybe if you guys submit questions to Lovi and Toni (maybe Gil, Mattie, Feli, Francy, Al, Artie, and Luddy too), I'll make the next chapter a Q/A special~! Or the one after that. Depending on how many people ask questions...  
>I think it's a good idea! I was reading a fic that had a QA special and it was cool...  
>So yeah.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA KTHXBAI.**

**OH AND OMG. Guys. Go look for SpamanoVlog on YouTube! Their videos are love~. The Valentine's Day one made me squeal~!**

**Anyways... Enjoy~!**

**xXx**

Waking up the next few hours after that was fucking terrible. It wasn't morning, it was a minute before 12pm, and in the attempt to see the clock to get that information, my backside hurt like a God damn bitch. I decided to just lay down and not move, maybe even go back to sleep. But nooo... Antonio had to wake up as soon as I closed my eyes.

"Mmm... Lovi," he said, causing me to open my eyes again and glare at him.

"What?" I grunted, turning my head to look at him better.

"Are you okay, mi amor?" he whispered, gently stroking my cheek with his hand. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"N-not really," I grumbled, sighing and letting my eyes close while leaning into Antonio's touch.

"How about I get you something to eat?" he asked me, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Then maybe when you're feeling better we can go get Feli."

"Whatever," I yawned. I kinda forgot about Feli. What if I was limping? Fuck, he's gonna ask questions then I'll get busted. Merda...

"Okay. Wait here and I'll bring it to you," Antonio told me, happily jumping out of bed and fixing his pants. Which was actually kind of awkward watching.

A little bit later, Antonio came in with a big plate of pasta and a side of tomatoes. He set it down in front of me, diving back into my bed and propping his head up with his hand.

"Tell me if you like it~," he purred, scooting closer to me and laying his head on my stomach.

"It would probably help if I was able to sit up," I snarled, watching Antonio's face brighten in realization.

"Si, si~! Lo siento," he laughed, moving the plate of food to the nightstand beside the bed and helped me sit up straight. He returned to his laying-down-head-propped-up position and watched me eat the food I took from the nightstand.

"I-it's not bad," I mumbled, taking another bite of the pasta, watching Antonio's smile widen. "Better than the hospital's."

I resumed eating until the plate was empty (what, you expect me to eat the plate, fork, and spoon too? Pfft, that's the creepy Russian kid's job), setting it on the nightstand again and laying back on the pillows Antonio propped up for me. Speaking of the devil, he lay his head back down on my stomach and smiled brightly, stroking my hand.

Wait.

"W-where are... My clothes, bastard?" I asked, not as angry as I wanted to sound.

"Mmm. I'm washing them right now. The bed sheets too," he purred, shifting so that his head was resting on my chest.

"And I didn't wake up because...?"

"You were so tired, you didn't want to wake up at all!" Antonio laughed, putting my hand over his heart.

"Do you think you can go get some clothes for me?"

"Will you be able to dress yourself?"

"I-!"

"**THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!**"

"Merda! Antonio, damn it go!" I shoved him off of me and towards my dresser, in which he picked out some jeans, a shirt, some other stuff, and tossed them to me. He decided to hold up the albino in my house, leaving me to dress without hurting myself.

Success.

Well, except for putting on pants and the undergarments. That kinda hurt. But whatever. I finished getting dressed in time for the albino to burst in the room with Antonio following after him. Gilbert decided to do a front flip and land on his feet on my bed.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I hissed, sending my best glare to the German standing on my bed.

"I went to go visit West, and I noticed you weren't there! So, being the awesome me, I asked where you were, and Feli said you and Toni went home! So, here I am!" he announced, flopping down into a sitting position. During the process, sharp pains went through my back, and I tried to ignore it the best I could, but couldn't help but cringe a little.

"G-Gil, be careful," Antonio whispered. Gilbert gave a knowing smirk, looking straight at me.

"W-what?" I demanded, not liking the look the damn albino was giving me.

"Alright Gil. Time to go," Antonio suddenly said, trying to drag the albino off of the bed.

"But I just got here! C'mon, Toni, I wanna stay with my awesome buds! Er, well. Awesome bud."

"Fuck you!"

"What happened to Mat... Matt? M... Micah?"

"Mattie? Oh, he went to visit some relatives in another state. The American jerk didn't go, cuz he hates them and he was too injured to go anyways."

"Are you hooked up with him yet?"

"Kesese, ja! He actually asked me, right before I was gonna ask him! So awesome, huh?"

"Pedophile."

"How...?"

"You're 18, right? He's... What, 15 maybe?"

"He's 18 too!"

"Fuck this shit!" I huffed, trying to sink back into the pillows. Nope, no pillowcases, no sheets or comforters. I'm kinda surprised the blanket is still here. I listened to them talking about how the fuck-face was on a date, so Gil was all alone and wanted to spend some well earned time with us. And albino actually did say he wanted to spend time with me too. Creepy.

"Hey, I have work today!" Antonio suddenly said, snapping his fingers and looking at the wall behind Gilbert. "Gil, can you watch Lovi for me? Don't touch him or... Er, well, nevermind. If you go anywhere leave a note~!" he called out the doorway, leaving me home alone with the albino.

Home.

Alone.

With Gilbert.

Even though this albino was apart of the Bad Touch Trio, he already has Matthew and I have... Antonio... So he'd most likely know better than to touch me like Francis did. I mean, he was actually kinda nice about a week or so ago after the park incident.

W-well, he'd have to have that "nice" instinct! I mean, he's the potato bastard's older brother. I'm Feli's older brother, and I just happen to have that kind of instinct. It's a rare instinct for me, but...

Well. He _does_ kinda have a thing for me. I told Alfred myself!

"Uh, so..." Gilbert started, looking around my bedroom. He started drumming on his boots, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"I'm going to sleep," I said bluntly, knowing that if I tried anything could happen. But still, Gilbert hasn't tried to touch me in any way, so I guess... I guess I could (gulp) trust him.

"Okay. Do you, uh, need anything?" he stumbled over his words, as if he was feeling nervous.

"No," I sighed, slowly twisting my body around to lay the pillows back down.

"Well, let me know, I guess," he told me, sliding off of the bed and making his way around to the nighstand to grab the plate perched next to the alarm clock. He quietly made his way out of my room, and I could hear him snort when the door creaked.

What a weirdo.

**xXx**

"Hey, hey, get up," I heard Gilbert say from somewhere in my mind. At first I thought it was apart of my dream (pfft nightmare), but as I continued to be shaken by cold hands, I realized that the damn albino was trying to wake me up (no, really?).

"Hoffledorf," I grunted, letting my eyes open to meet the albino's (creepy) red ones. "What?"

"Uh you... You were crying so..."

Oh fuck.

"Huh?" I asked, attempting to sit up, but failing from how Gilbert was hanging on to my shoulders.

"Well, I didn't know what to do so I thought I should wake you up..." he explained, scratching the back of his neck. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and if I wanted I could kick him right off. The alarm clock read a quarter after 5 so... Time to do something productive.

I got off of the bed with very little trouble, and I could feel the albino's stare on my back. I stumbled over to the door, opened it, walked through the hall, and flopped on the couch. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, eventually settling on just reading a book Feliciano had bought me for Christmas laying under the coffee table. Gilbert came out of my room and moved my feet over so he could sit down, but I just let them come back up to rest in the albino's lap.

...

"Toni's shift is so long," he said, most likely to himself, running a hand through his hair. He sighed and pulled out his phone, little beeping noises coming from the device. He then put it away and started playing with my toes.

"Stop, creeper."

"Unnngh. I'm bored. I'm too awesome to be bored!" he complained, but did as he was told and quit picking at my toes. "Has Toni told you about my birds yet?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well!" he sat up straighter and turned towards me, put the bookmark that was in the back into the page I was reading, took the book and the glasses I had put on away from me and setting them on the coffee table, smirking when all I did was sigh. "I have... Uh, quite a few little canaries at my house. I'm pretty sure you haven't seen them, since they're in my room, cuz West doesn't want the dogs to get all psycho after a few months of training them. So since I don't know which one is which, they're all yellow and fat, no differences at all, I just call them all Gilbird. Awesome, huh?"

"...Gilbird...?" I asked, trying to imagine canaries, but all I saw was an albino crow.

"Yep! I'll have to bring one over one day or something. There's only one that flies on my shoulder or head whenever I enter the room. He's the only one I let out of the house, because he's never ever left my side," Gilbert triumphantly smirked. I raised an eyebrow. Yup. I could see this guy talking to a yellow, fat canary sitting on his shoulder.

"That's... Interesting," I sighed, sinking down into the sofa so more of my calves were on the albino's legs.

"How hard did Toni fuck you?" he asked with disbelief showing on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, letting my eyes shut.

"That. You're... Not cussing anymore, you're actually letting a limb touch me, you're not spewing insults... I think he fucked you way too hard. You probably lost some brain cells."

"Shut up! I'm tired. You fucking woke me up you damn creeper, I was sleeping just fine!" I snapped, jumping off of the couch and storming into my room, flopping down onto my bed. All of the actions actually hurt my backside. It's better, but it still hurts. I heard the albino sigh, but then chuckle from the living room. I heard him get up and walk through the hall to my bedroom.

"Alright then, kiddo. Toni's comin' home soon, and I said we were about to go get Feli so he's gonna meet us at the hospital," he said softly, patting me on the shoulder. "Let's go."

I sat up slowly, glared at him, but complied and followed him out of the house and into his car. He sighed deeply, driving down the road to his house, telling me to stay in the car, running inside and coming out with a fat canary sitting on his head. I'm surprised the albino doesn't have a dent in his head.

"Hey, Gilbird! This is Lovino, Toni's friend. Be nice to him, okay?" he said to the bird, who chirped. Gilbert took this as an affirmative and smirked his usual albino-ey smirk, pulling out of the driveway and driving to the hospital.

"Hey, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm _awesome_."

As if on cue, the radio started blaring some rap song, something about the guy being awesome and driving in his mom's ride.

Fuck my life.

**xXx**

**Ugh it was kinda rushed at the end.**

**Well, IDK if you've heard it, but there's a song called I'm Awesome by Spose, which is what I'm currently listening to. Over. And. Over.**

**I first heard the song on a Prussia cosplay CMV. Hur hur.**

**So uh...**

**Translations~!**

**Mi Amor - My Love (Spanish)**

**Merda - Shit (Italian)**

**Si - Yes (Spanish and Italian)**

**Lo Siento - I'm Sorry (Spanish)**

**Ja! - Yes! (German)**

**So send in your questions! I'll be working on the next chapter while I'm waiting for them so I can post a chapter immediately after the Q/A chap. Just to make it fair.**

**Sayonara!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**

**P.S. I'm awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

After about an hour or so of listening to songs that had the word "awesome" somewhere in it, sometimes twice or more, we arrived at the hospital. I didn't see Antonio's car anywhere, so I assumed he wasn't here yet.

"You need help getting out?" the albino asked me after he parked, giving a sly smirk.

"Fuck you," I replied, opening the car door and getting out. Just fine, see? But my ass still hurt. J-just saying. I heard albino snort, but he remained silent as we made our way to the hospital doors. I tried to hide my limp the best I could, but Feliciano is so fucking good at sniffing some things out, he would probably notice anyways. I grunted when he held the doors out for me, ignoring a few stares I got.

"Can we have West, er, Ludwig Beilschmidt's room?" Gilbert asked the receptionist, thanking her when he received the room number. He got out a wheelchair and actually fucking _picked me up and put me in the fucking chair_, speed-walking down the hallway to the potato bastard's room. I could hear Feliciano blabbering inside.

When albino threw (yes, actually _**threw**_) the door open, Feliciano's blabbering stopped and four sets of eyes were on us.

"Vee~! FrateeeeelllloOoOoOooooOOO!" Feliciano cried and tackled me, resulting in the wheelchair to roll back into Gilbert, which almost made him fall backwards. Feliciano abruptly pulled back and stared at me with those humongous eyes of his (hey look they're open again), with his mouth in a pout. "Vee, why are you in a wheelchair?"

I felt myself pale quickly, my brain working quickly to think of something to make him back off. At least for now.

"He, uh, twisted his ankle," Gilbert beat me to it, a worried smile on his face.

"Vee, okay. So you and Toni went home last night?"

"...Yeah."

"Come sit fratello~!" fratellino chirped, moving the wheelchair in front of a chair and lifting me on to it. Am I really that light...?

Gilbert moved the chair on wheels to the side, taking a seat next to me and pulling out his phone. His thumbs typed a message to someone (who I assumed was Antonio) while his brows twitched. He then put the device away and turned to the potato bastard.

"You feelin' better, West?" he asked, a playful smirk on his face.

"Ja," the potato bastard replied, his fat fingers rubbing circles on his head. Oh how I want to rip off those fingers and poke his eyes out with them. It would be a nice display.

I chose to tune them out and listen to the conversation the American and British kid were having. Arthur's expression was soft, while Alfred's was stubborn.

"You need to stop with that, Alfred. He's really a nice kid, but you can't see that because you choose to deny it," I heard Arthur say over Gilbert's laughter, hearing a sigh.

"But he's gay! I-!"

"Alfred. There are more people that are homosexual you hold dear to you other than him."

"What do you mean? I don't wanna be friends with a fag!"

A sad sigh was heard from Arthur.

"What if you were related to one...?"

"MATTIE?"

"Shh! Yes, Alfred. Do you see that white haired gentleman? He is with your brother at the moment. Do you not love your brother anymore?"

"He...?" Alfred kept quiet, looking to the side. A few moments of silence passed between the two before Alfred looked up with a smile. "I... Guess I can try to be friends with him then?"

Arthur smiled the widest I've seen him before, his eyes shining. "Yes, Alfred. Thank you. Please talk with him, he looks spaced out right now. I'll leave you two alone."

And with that, he walked over to where I sat with a blank look on my face with my eyes glued to the ground (they shot there once Arthur turned around). He tapped me on the shoulder, making me look up and the albino next to me to stop his conversation with the potato bastard. He motioned over his shoulder to where Alfred was watching me carefully, helping me out of the chair and stumble over to the side of his bed. The British kid closed the curtain, and I could hear the albino mutter a soft 'hey' before the four on the other side of the curtain remained silent to listen in on our conversation.

"Hey... Lovino," he greeted me with a warm smile, his arm slowly raising to hold his hand out. I just stared at it and played dumb. "You're... You're supposed to take it."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry man. I'll give it a try to be friends with you, okay?"

"All of a sudden...?"

"I didn't want to really accept until now that my whole family, even my parents who are divorced, are with people of the same gender except for me. My family is either single or gay," he explained, his eyes holding sadness.

My eyes went wide at his statement, then softened.

"I hate my family. Except for Mattie, of course. I love Mattie. Everything my family members love, I hate. So I decided I would never be like them, and tried to hate gays. It worked all this time. But now that I know Mattie's gay, I can't insult you now. It would be offensive to him too, ya know?" he started to chuckle at that but stopped. His smile faded and he sighed, looking away from me. "So yeah. I'm really sorry. I know you probably still really hate my guts, but if I'm giving you a chance you should give me one too, huh?"

I hesitantly took his hand, firmly gripping it as Alfred's eyes darted back to me.

"Sure," I sighed, giving him a hint of a smile. "One more threat and I'll have Antonio crush your arms again," I joked, letting my smile grow a bit more when he gave a chuckle. I released his hand as Arthur -no, scratch that - _Antonio_ opened the curtains and flew at me for a hug. I didn't even hear him come in! F-fuck, did he listen to that whole conversation? Oh, and OW!

"What the fuck you bastard?" I yelled at him, trying to shove him off, but he was too damn strong. He finally pulled back to look at me, a very very wide and bright smile on his face.

"Lovi, you made a new friend~!" he chirped, planting kisses along my face.

My face would have caught on fucking fire if it could!

"Fucker!" I squeaked (very manly), letting him plant a last kiss on my lips before he released me. "W-what the flying **fuck** Antonio?"

"Que?"

"You!" I huffed, pointing a finger in his face before crossing my arms. "Fucking bastard..." I mumbled, pouting and looking away.

"Aww, you look like a tomato~!" he cooed, going to pinch my cheek before I slapped his hand away.

"Sh-shut the fuck up!" I demanded, not liking the stare I was given by Feliciano at all when this Spanish idiot pulled me in for a hug.

I struggled against him before finally giving up and letting him squeeze the life out of me. "Get off of me..." I tried one more time, giving him a weak punch to the chest.

"That's not what you said last night..." he purred just loud enough for Alfred to hear, the American letting out a giggle.

"Shit!" I screeched, gathering enough force to _shove_ the bastard off of me. He just smiled and turned to Alfred when he cleared his throat.

"So," he started, "am I gonna get that payback?"

"Oh!" Antonio exclaimed, his smile never faltering. "I forgot! Break my wrists, right? Okay then, make it quick~," he chirped and held out his wrists. Alfred looked at him like he was crazy (which he is) and managed to lift his arms up to grab Antonio's wrist. He sighed and moved his thumbs around before finally deciding and pushing up on Antonio's wrist abruptly, the cracking of bones muffling a small whimper. He went on to the other wrist and did the same thing, getting the same response. Antonio looked at his broken wrists and sighed, his smile replaced with a pout.

"I can't use my hands now... I'm going to go get a cast, okay? Be right back~!" He chuckled and skipped (yes, skipped) to the door. Arthur opened it for him, shutting it behind the bastard, crossing his arms, and sighing while shaking his head.

"Fratello, what was that?" Feliciano asked, not at all sounding calm.

"What," I more said than asked.

"He... Fratello, didn't you rant about him being some sort of pedophile or something?"

"He... Shut up."

"Fratello."

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"Vee..." he sighed sadly, standing up and stretching. "I want to talk with you fratello," he told me, making his way out of the door.

Shit was going to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Did you like Alfred's family story? Poor Alfred just wants to be unique. It's okay Al, you're unique in my heart. :)**

**So yeah... So far I only have 1 question for the Q/A special, sent in by skribble-scrabble.  
>Seriously guys.<br>I'm going to have to threaten to stop updating this story just to make you ask questions. I shouldn't have to be doing this...**

**But since I'm nice I'll continue to update. Just PUHLEEZE send in questions!**

**Or I'm going to have to dig the battleaxe out of the closet. *Sigh* I haven't gotten any fresh blood on it for a while...**

**So!**

**My birthday is... Next month. On April 1st. On April Fool's Day...  
>And maybe if you could write a fic for me that would really be nice.<br>But I know no one ever reads my A/Ns. Hahaha... Ahh.**

**Wow I feel like I'm talking to myself.**

**...Bye then...**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**

**P.S. Don't trust a ho! ;p**


	12. Chapter 12

I said a little prayer as I stepped into the hallway with Feliciano, who had his arms crossed and his eyes open with a small scowl that did not at all fit his face. I took a deep breath before standing in front of him and hoped that we wouldn't end up screaming at each other, like we did on very very very _very_ rare occasions. Feliciano always won, because he would scare the shit out of me and... Well, he's just Feliciano.

"Fratello, what was that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and lightly tapping his foot. I couldn't help but wince at his tone.

"What do you think it was?" I growled back, my breath catching when his foot suddenly stopped tapping. Oh shit...

"You went on about him being a pedophile! And you're now just telling me that you're in a relationship with him? Don't tell me you two already fucked," he snarled with his brows scrunched up. I took a deep breath and looked away as a blush crept across my face. I heard him exhale sharply and suddenly his hands were gripping my shoulders.

"Explain," he demanded.

"I... Ouch, shit, I'm not gonna fucking tell you if you have the death grip on my arms!" I exclaimed, sighing when his grip loosened. "Okay, listen. Apparently, he had this thing for me from the start, creeper, and I guess... Well, I guess I k-kinda return... Th-those f-feelings... A-and he's not really a pedophile, Feliciano, he's... Only 17," I explained while his eyes bore holes into my skull. Eventually, his arms fell to his sides and I heard him give a small chuckle.

"Mi dispiace," he apologized, "I was just so worried... I just want you to be safe, vee~," he sighed and incased me in a bear hug. I let him this time and rubbed circles onto his back, since that always calmed him down.

"...You don't like him, do you?" I asked with a sad smile.

"Antonio? I... Vee," he just said and pulled back with an innocent grin. "Let's just say I don't hate him."

"Okay," I agreed and let Feli hug me again before another pair of arms were wrapped around us. Feliciano pulled back almost immediately to see who it was, and stepped away once he caught Antonio's eyes.

"No group hug?" the Spaniard asked with a small frown, yet his eyes were still happy and playful.

"Vee," Feliciano hummed with the same grin imprinted on his face before abruptly turning on his heel and going back into the potato bastard's room.

"Weirdo..." I mumbled before letting my head rest on his shoulder. Antonio just chuckled and started to nibble at the skin where my neck and shoulder met.

"Te amo," he sighed and left a kiss on my forehead. We hugged in the hallway for a while before I pulled back and made my way towards the hospital room. Antonio took my hand in his the best he could with casts before we entered the room, so when we opened the door Alfred snorted with a generous smile on his face. Gibert paused his conversation with the potato bastard to glance at us, but resumed when we took a seat between him and Feliciano.

"So, Antonio, was it?" Arthur said from the other side of the room. Antonio nodded.

"You and Lovino... When did this start?" eyebrows asked with a calm look on his face, while Antonio's was scrunched up in thought.

"Uhh... Like... A week ago, then a few days before that...?" he offered with a small smile.

"That doesn't tell me anything," Arthur said in return, a sour look on his face. How rude.

"Well... It was a few days after I started babysitting them..."

"And you loved him just like that?" the Brit questioned, his head tilted to the side, his fingers snapping once he formed his last syllable.

"Ehehe, well..." Antonio started, giving a small shrug and preparing for the story that was yet to come. "Lovino doesn't remember, but I knew him when he was younger too. My parents and his grandfather were good friends!"

"...Go on," Arthur urged him, and by then everyone else in the room shut up to listen to him.

"I really liked Lovi, and I told my parents about the little feeling I had whenever someone mentioned him. They told me it was a crush, and then I did some research. Francis helped out a lot too. I learned about it, but then we moved away before I could act. I made a note to myself that when I saw him next I'd win over his heart!" Antonio finished, leaving everyone else quiet to proccess things over.

"That's so cute, but a little sad, vee~..." Feliciano broke the silence, a sad smile present on his face.

Antonio nodded, laying a casted hand on mine. "Yeah, but look at what's happened now!"

"You're in therapy, you have both of your wrists broken, and you're responsible for crushing a guy's arms," I snorted, keeping on a blank face as I looked up at him.

"But I have you~," he cooed, smirking slyly when I felt my face flush. Damnit, why does this bastard make me feel... Good? Is that the word? I feel warm and tingly... I-it's a good feeling though.

Alfred decided to start whining about his arms, so everyone went back to their own conversations. Arthur growling at Alfred, albino and potato talking brotherly things, and Feliciano even decided to talk with Antonio.

I tuned out all of the chatting and looked down at the ground below, trying to rach my brain for any memory of Antonio as a child. I just couldn't seem to figure it out...! Also, why did he act as though he didn't know me when he first came here? He would obviously piece it together with the recognizable curl and attitude... Unless he really is an idiot.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened. What I thought was going to be a tiny, skinny little nurse was actually a very very tall, broad shouldered man with a stoic expression. He looked around the room and locked eyes with Antonio before stepping aside, further into the room, letting a smaller woman enter and smile brightly. The woman skipped over to Antonio and gave him a quick hug, grinning brightly. I looked back over to the tall guy. He was not amused.

"It's been so long, Tonio!" the woman chirped from beside me, almost sitting on me even, getting all over Antonio. Truthfully, it bothered me. Was I not here? Was Antonio _not_ just holding my hand?

"Way too long!" Antonio answered back, grinning just as bright as she was. I coughed lightly into my hand, nudging the Spaniard lightly with my elbow. He seemed to get the hint after his eyes shone in realization, making a soft gasp.

"Oh, Lovi, this is my friend Femke! Femke, this is my boyfriend Lovino~," he purred, causing my face to flush but take Femke's hand and shake it softly. I'm pretty sure that's how you greet people in America...

"Hi Lovino!" Femke grinned, white pearly teeth peeking past her pink lips, formed in a cat smile you'd see in anime or something. Her wavy blonde hair shone in the lights from the ceiling, a green headband settled on top.

"Ciao, Femke," I greeted her, allowing her to sandwich the hand she was holding with her own tiny ones.

"Italian!" she nearly squealed, quickly turning to the Spaniard next to me. "Tonio, nice job!"

Antonio just did one of those nod and chuckle a bit nervously kind of things, unable to really answer as the tall guy cleared his throat. _Loudly._

Everyone turned their attention towards him, startled.

"Oh, Daan, come here!" Femke chirped, moving away from us for a bit to pull the tall guy over. "Daan, this is Lovino, Toni's boyfriend! Lovino, this is Daan, my brother!"

Daan nodded without looking at me, his eyes fixed on Antonio. What was his problem? He break this guy's shoulers too?

"Daan..." Antonio said a bit bitterly, staring right back at the tall guy, who's hair defied gravity. I bet this stupid Spaniard was responsible for that scar on his head, too. I'm not sure I like this tense atmosphere, either... It's creeping me out, since it's not Antonio-like at all. Of course, the bastard is so fucking unpredictable I should proabably get used to it. Tch.

"...Antonio," Daan said lowly, yet still clearly and loudly. I didn't know what to do at this point... Cut the atmosphere or just drown in it?

I was still making my decision when Femke stepped in with a crooked smile, scooting the tall dude to the side.

"It's nice we get to see our friend again, isn't it, Daan?" she said sweetly - too sweet - with a big grin, clinging onto her brother's arm.

"...Yeah..." he replied slowly, intensifying his glare before shifting his gaze to me, which had softened. We stared at each other, the room totally silent, until Alfred had sniffed a bit, causing Femke to step forward once again.

"How's everyone been~?" she asked, trying to change around the subject. Everyone in the room nodded, responding with an "alright" or "okay."

This wasn't going anywhere...

Femke sighed lightly with a small shrug and sat down at my feet, bringing Daan down with her. The room stayed silent for quite a while, and it felt rather awkward. I decided to look to the ground until someone spoke. I didn't know how to deal with all this awkwardness...

But of course you knew that, you creepy know it all person. I have a feeling you... stalk me, or something. I see pictures of me all over the Internet. Don't think I'm not seeing them. That's some freaky shit.

But I digress. I'm not here to break the fourth wall, no, but I'm here to play a role in this story.

"Dude, this is all so awkward," captain obvious Alfred whined with a pout, throwing a mini temper tantrum.

"Hush, Alfred," the Brit next to him scolded without moving his eyes from the book he had in his hand.

"...Antonio," the tall dude at my feet said with a glare in Antonio's direction.

"Daan," the Spaniard said right back with a fake smile.

Seriously, what the hell is this guy's problem?

"Antonio."

"Daan."

"Feliciano~!"

"Shut up!" I semi-shouted, glaring at everyone who had spoken just then. The room was silent and awkward again after that. That's not what I was aiming for, but okay...

We sat in the room silently for hours, and I could tell Feliciano and the albino were becoming antsy in their seats from staying quiet for too long. It's a miracle that they didn't break out in song and dance yet.

As for Antonio and this creepy Daan guy, they were having a glaring contest. Still.

Arthur was reading, Alfred was napping, potato bastard was probably thinking, and Femke... I'm not sure what she was doing.

I'm not sure what I was doing either. But it was bothering Femke, since she glanced sideways at my weird twitchy-jerky leg having a seizure next to her shoulder.

...This silence was really becoming unbearable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I- ASDFGHJKL;**

**My waifu urged me to hurry up and write up this chapter, so be thankful she stepped in!**

**I'm sorry if this is a little short, but I thought this was a good ending point.**

**PLEASE give me suggestions! I neeeed theeem!**

**I brought in Daan (the Netherlands) and Femke (Belgium) for a reason. Not so much for Femke, but Daan has very much a reason.**

**Hahaha where am I going with this story. At first it was this innocent... "Oh here's your smexy babysitter be nice" "*babysitting*" "*death*" "*injuries*" "*hot smex*" and then by the end Lovi and Toni are going to be rebel hillbillies living in Spain wanted by the Russian Mafia.**

**That's where you guys step in! :D You guys just have to say what you think should happen next, and maybe it won't lead to that hillbilly ending. Nobody wants that.**

**Weellll I'm alive! And I'm not going to abandon this story! I'll work on updating Celos next, so look out for that.**

**If anyone wants to find me on tumblr, make sure to send me a PM or just say in your review, okay?**

**Goodbye!**

**~Concentration Maple-ation~**


End file.
